Love Is A Battlefield, Literally
by IKWhatGirlsLike
Summary: Our fav couple goes through turmoil as they struggle through a quest, a quest where they are tempted to do things they never dreamed of doing. Where their relationship gets a whole lot more physical. Where there is the smell of burnt fishsticks. PERCABETH
1. The Quest

**Chapter 1: The Quest**

I'm still deciding if this is a very good day or a very bad day, I'm absolutely torn. On the good side, I'm going on a quest with just Percy. On the bad side, I'm going on a very dangerous quest with just Percy and the Oracle won't say a thing. It's very frustrating you know. Maybe I should backtrack to an hour ago.

_"Percy, Annabeth, I have to talk to you two alone, if you don't mind, Mr. Underwood?" Chiron asked, clearly in a hurry. Grover looked at me and I nodded, he gave me an encouraging grin then turned around and walked toward the forest, probably to go see Juniper._

_"What's up, Chiron?" Percy asked._

_"You two up for a quest?" he began._

_"Where are we going?" I asked, already excited._

_Chiron sighed and said, "If it wasn't absolutely crucial then I wouldn't ask you to, but saying as it is... You and Percy are to take a boat and follow the Princess Andromeda undetected. Once the boat is in sight you are to alter your appearances and identities so much that nobody on the outside would recognize you. Then if you get caught, you could make up some excuse why you were following them and have a chance to live. The second you guys are in sight of the boat, Iris-Message me and I'll tell you the rest of the plan, clear?"_

_"I'm assuming you want us to visit the Oracle now?" Percy asked. I heard relunctance in his voice and shuddered when I remembered the last time I myself had visited the Oracle._

_Chiron nodded and said "The minute you two are done up there, go talk to Charles Beckendorf, I had him make you a boat a week ago."_

_With that, he galloped away and we made our way towards the Big House. "I wonder what the rest of the plan is." I said._

_"I wonder why he didn't tell us a week ago." he said. I hadn't thought of that, wow Seaweed Brain thought of something before I did, that's weird. I sighed in frustration at the unanswered questions and we walked into the Big House._

_We trudged up the steps and Percy stole a glance at me before opening the attic door. We both stood far away as I adressed the Oracle. "Oracle of Delphi, we are going on a quest, what is our destiny?" We waited five minutes but it didn't stir, that's even weirder._

_"Maybe it's broken." Percy suggested._

_I looked at him and said, "You aren't smart at all, are you? I was hoping my intelligence would wear off on you but I guess that was a wasted effort. The Oracle can't be broken, Seaweed Brain. Really, you'd think you'd have enough common sense to figure that one out." I teased. I loved making fun of Percy and I was quite enjoying myself at the moment until I remembered that the Oracle wasn't giving us some strange rhyme. I saw out of the corner of my eye, Percy blushing. "Let's just go see Beckendorf," I said._

_He nodded in agreement and we set out for the forges. When we got there, Beckendorf was waiting outside for us, Chiron must have talked to him. "It's done." Beckendorf stated._

_"Cool, thanks. Do you know where Chiron is?" I asked._

_"No, but you wanna see the boat?" he asked._

_"Sure," Percy said._

_"It's over here." Beckendorf pointed to a ship docked on the beach. "It's got everything you could possibly need and more, it's got food, storage, beds, defensive armor, you get the point, I'd show you around but I have to get back to the forges. Good luck, Percy. Annabeth." He walked back into the building that was like a second home to him._

_"Should we go tell Chiron about the Oracle?" Percy asked._

_"Might as well." I said._

_We saw Chiron and we told him what happened, he was puzzled. "I don't know what's the matter but you guys really have to get going now. Your stuff has already been packed so good luck and stay safe." We nodded and walked up the beach and into the ship._

I was speechless to say the least, this ship was amazing. It had everything, and when I say everything I mean _everything_. I looked at Percy, he was just as stunned. Well back to my reviery, if we get caught we're screwed if we don't get caught we'll probablly die and we'll be even more screwed. So bottom line, we are screwed. If we get caught, atleast Percy has the ocean and has a chance to escape, I hope he makes it out alive and unharmed. If I die-No! I shouldn't be thinking like that. I shook my head to clear my thoughts and I saw that Percy was staring at me, trying to hide a smile.

"Thinking hard, are we?" he asked.

"Well yes, I thought that atleast one of us should think during this quest." I remarked.

"Let's just check out the boat." he said sourly.

We looked around, the ship was almost perfect. Almost because it made me blush madly when I found out that the beds were in one room and pushed literally right next to each other. Beckendorf, I thought bitterly, is going to pay. I tried heaving one across the floor but he had bolted them down, I sighed and sat on it. Percy laughed at me as I cursed Beckendorf silently about the sleeping arrangments. I looked up, Percy was blushing a deep red too but he was smiling. I guess it wasn't as bad as I had percieved but I wondered if Athena knew.

"Why are you smiling so much, Seaweed Brain? Excited that you get to sleep next to me? Perv."

"Just the look on your face. Is it so bad to sleep next to me for a few days at most?" he said. His smile wavered ever so slightly but I ignored it.

"You don't think our parents would be mad? These beds are pressed together enough that from far away, they look like one." I remarked.

"Sure, they would be mad. But I asked if it would be bad for you to sleep next to me for a few days." he said quietly.

I thought about it for a moment and smiled. "I guess I don't mind sleeping next to you, but I swear if you drool on me..." I left the sentence hanging. As if on que, we both started cracking up. As clumsy as ever, he didn't see the bed leg there and he tripped over it, sending both of us into another wave of renewed laughter. I helped him onto my bed and looked at his knee, it was difficult becuase I was still laughing.

He grimaced when I touched the dark purple bruise and I got up to get ice from the kitchen. "Where are you going?" he demanded. Before I could answer, he grabbed my hand and held me in place.

"Ice to help the swelling go down." I said.

"It's fine, don't worry about it." he said. I sighed and sat back down next to him, he hadn't let go of my hand yet and my heart was beating a million-a-second. He traced random patterns on my wrist with his thumb and I tried to slow my pulse to no avail. He slowly released my hand and moved his up my arm to my shoulder, he looked into my eyes and kissed me. It came from nowhere and I was shocked, but I kissed him back. "Thanks." he whispered in my ear.

"For what?" I breathed.

"Being there for me, being a good friend. Those are hard to come by, and I'm happy you're here." he answered just as quietly as before.

"Well, finally you admit it, Seeweed Brain." I said loudly.

He pulled back and slowly got up, he winced when he tried to stand straight. I looked up at the doorway and froze, you'd never believe who was here.

**That concludes this chapter. I'll have the next one posted very soon. Remember: Reviews are **_**very**_** influencial. Thanks- Melanie**


	2. Unexpected, Yet Somehow Expected Visit

**Alright here's chapter 2. Review please. I hope you like it, it took me over an hour to think about exactly how I wanted this chapter to go. Well read on. Oh and I still don't own PJO, just a little FYI.**

**Chapter 2: Unexpected, Yet Somehow Expected Visit**

Percy looked from me to the doorway and froze too, the two godesses standing in the doorway were a very scary sight. Aphrodite stood there watching us with a sparkle in her eyes and an expression that said 'About time, you little idiots', I secretly thought the same. Then there was Athena, standing in the doorway with an expression that changed from shocked, to hurt, to angry. "Mother, Aphrodite." I choked out.

"Finally!" Aphrodite sang as she raced over and gave us a hug. I barely acknowledged her, my mother was flickering with anger.

Percy shifted uncomfortably from foot to foot and finally said "So...how long have you been standing there?"

"Since you two saw the sleeping arrangments." Athena said coldly.

"I was watching you two on my t.v. and then Athena barged in and watched for about thirty seconds and saw you two enter this room. Then she appeared here on the t.v and I followed, I held her back and we watched you laugh and kiss, oh how romantic." Aphrodite said, wiping a tear from her eye.

"That-that kiss was just to say thanks for being there for me." Percy stuttered.

"Save it, boy. I hear the lie in your voice and I know all about how you like my daughter." Athena said.

I was shocked into silence, she just said Percy liked me. My fingers flickered and touched his hand, I held onto it, hoping the godesses wouldn't notice. Percy squeezed my fingers gently, my mother looked down at our hands and her eyes flared. Percy pulled me slightly behind him and Aphrodite squealed in delight. "You two stay away from each other," my mother said testily, she glared at Percy.

"There is a reason you came here?" I asked her implyingly.

"Just listen to me for once, that is all I have to say. I'll be watching." she threatened. With a flick of her wrist, the two beds appeared at opposite sides of the room and we averted our eyes as she disappeared.

"Charmer isn't she?" Aphrodite asked. "Well good luck, I'll send you warnings when she sneaks into my room and watches my t.v." She snapped her finger and the beds moved back to where they were before but when I looked closely, I noticed they were one bed shaped in a heart. With that, she left too.

"Well this is going to be awkward." Percy said as he appraised the bed. He layed on it, pulling me with him, we were on seperate sides but he was really close. He moved closer to me, curving his body around mine, I felt safe. "Maybe not." He layed his arm loosely around my waist and I moved closer to him. I felt his hot breathe on my neck and couldn't remember my name for a minute, my mind completely blanked out for the first time...ever. He laughed and slowly got off the bed. "If we don't leave soon, questions will be asked."

"Perv," I muttered again and blushed. Percy made his way up the steps and onto the deck with me following behind closely, he did look pretty cute with the wind whipping his messy, black hair. I saw him stiffen in concentraiton then we pulled off the docks, he relaxed when we started going a nice speed. He walked over to me and said, "There's not much we can do so I was thinking we should practice for a while. Unless you don't want to because I totally understand if you think you can't beat me."

"That's a lot of talk for a boy who wears his shirt inside-out." I said with a laugh as I looked closely at his shirt. He blushed and ripped it off. I stared for only a second. I shook my head again and took out my knife. "Come on, Seaweed Brain, you think you can take me?" I taunted.

He drew riptide and said, "On my mark. Get set. Now!" We both played mainly on the defense, we knew each others' weaknesses. "Come on, Wise Girl! That the best you got?" he asked after deflecting yet another blow. I slashed down and at the last second twisted my blade, I watched as it slid across his ribs. "Ooh," he groaned as he fell to the floor.

I dropped down next to him and examined his wound. "I'm really sorry, Percy. I honestly didn't mean to do that." I said.

"It's alright, just a scratch," he wheezed. "Just get me over to the water."

"Oh, right." I said. I helped him up and pushed him overboard, I knew it was helping him and all but I felt really bad about it. I watched as the water turned a slight red color and then the weirdest thing I've ever seen happened; the sea rose and spit Percy at me, it got me all wet and the previously mentioned son of Posiedon flew onto the deck, totally dry. "Really, you just had to do that?"

He laughed and the water rose off of me and went back into the sea. "You deserved that with slashing me open and all." he said.

"Still, that was simply uncalled for." I said. I was very irritated but I was enjoying myself all the same. I didn't see it coming, all of a sudden I was underwater and an airbubble appeared around us. Percy had pulled us off the boat and underwater, he was smiling at me. "You are the single most annoying person I have ever met. Put me back on the boat this instant." I said, I was completely irritated. How dare he have the nerve to pull me underwater? He laughed at me and swirled around my unnaturally dry body, he touched my hair and put his arm around my waist.

"Are you sure you want to go back to the boat right this second?" he breathed in my ear.

I gulped loudly and he smiled. "That depends." I whispered.

"On?" he asked.

"What you're going to do next." I answered.

"What do you want me to do?"

"Whatever you want."

"I'm taking that to heart."

He leaned in and kissed me, his lips were soft, perfect. I kissed him back eagerly, I really did like him. He pulled back after a minute and I sighed, that was nice. He smiled and grabbed my waist with his arm and pulled us up and back into the boat. He set me down on the ground of the deck and sat down next to me. I pulled my knees to my chest and stared at Percy, his hair waved in the breeze and his sea green eyes kept settling on me. I thought about earlier, Aphrodite was probably watching us, eating a bag of potatoe chips, crying, and doing her make-up all at the same time right now. I let loose a laugh and Percy raised his eyebrows.

"Just thinking about what Aphrodite is doing now." I answered his unspoken question.

I saw a flash and a heart-shaped note appeared on my lap. I read the note, it said:

**Annabeth, this is so romantic. Seriously though, you really need to brush up on your look, I have put a suitcase filled with new clothes and make-up on the bed. Make sure you say the right things, it took you long enough to figure out exactly who you like. -Aphrodite **

I sighed, I really didn't like being watched, Percy looked from the note to me and back to the note again. "What is that? What does it say?" he asked.

"None of your business." I replied smugly.

"Not showing me, huh?" he said. I knew what he was going to do before he did it, he lunged for the note but I slid out of the way. He tried to grab it again and I had nowhere to hide it. I sighed internally, he would know I liked him if he saw the note. I did the stupidest thing ever, I shoved the note in my mouth and chewed up the evidence. He gaped at me and I choked in disgust, paper really doesn't taste good. "Girls. Unpredicatble. What could it possibly of said that made you decide to chew it up?" he asked.

I finished chewing it into a pulp and spit it out into my hand. "I'm hungry, haven't eaten in a while." I replied. That sounded so stupid that I started laughing, after getting a weird look from Percy, he joined in too.

"Instead of eating paper, why don't we just go to the kitchen." he suggested.

"Good idea, the paper wasn't bad but the ink tasted simply horrible." I said. It was the truth, it really did taste terrible.

**I really am sorry for making such a short chapter but I have to do my stupid science homework. If I finish early I'll try to finish another chapter, promise. If not I'll put chapter 3 on tomorrow. Reviews influence my writing speed greatly, is it really hard to push a button and type in a few sentences?**


	3. For Fear Of A Toilet

**A special thanks to all my readers and a **_**very **_**special thanks to all my reviewers. I revised my story twice but I still had some errors, oops. I hope that if my chapters aren't very good, you'll still keep reading. It's not exactly easy to come up with fresh ideas but lately they've just been flowing. Again for the third time, I do not own PJO. I know you all wished I did because I would have changed quite a few things but sadly I do not own it so to bad. So here's chapter 3 of Percy and Annabeth Go On A Quest!**

**Chapter 3: For Fear Of A Toilet**

The kitchen was fully stocked, thank the gods! You know, Percy wouldn't strike you as a very good chef but his food tastes amazing. He made tacos, my favorite but I don't think he knew, just a coincidence. At first I was relunctant to taste his food, but the minute I took that first bite, I knew who would be cooking from now on. We were still eating when we felt something hit our boat, I was in the middle of taking a bite when it happened so I got taco in my eye. Percy laughed but when we felt another hit, he sprang up and raced for the deck.

I followed and was shocked to see a huge storm raging outside, I knew it was really stupid but I couldn't help but admire Percy when he was wet. Wait a minute, why was he wet? He looked just as puzzled but he didn't try to talk, he must have known I wouldn't of heard. I watched as the waves stopped hitting the boat, Percy broke into a deep sweat. I ran over to him and he mouthed something like 'Go under!'. He pointed to the deck in a downward motion but I ignored it, we were in this together no matter what. He rolled his eyes and was sweating harder every second. I knew he wouldn't last much longer so I grabbed his hand and pulled him into our room, I looked around and found it.

I read the buttons until I found the right one, I slammed it and the boat stopped getting hit with the waves. I looked closer at the defensive buttons, each one had a short description on what they did. The one I had chosen had said 'Defensive Barrier Against Storms'. I looked up at Percy and smiled, his wet hair was so long that his bangs covered his eyes, he did look pretty hot. I watched as the water magically floated off of us, up the stairs, through the door, and outside. I looked back at him and he was completely dry, and clean too.

"Well, so much for tacos." he said as we examined the kitchen. The plates had splattered the food all over the floor but everything else was fine saying as Beckendorf had bolted and secured it all. "I guess it doesn't matter anyway, we ate most of it." I nodded in agreement.

I lead the way back into the room and saw the heart-shaped suitcase of clothes Aphrodite left for me. Really what was with her and hearts? I stopped abruptly and turnd on my heel to "glare" at Percy. "What?" he asked.

"I would like to get changed _alone_." I told him. That wasn't exactly the truth, well it was but I didn't plan on getting my pajamas on yet but he couldn't see that suitcase. It would be embarrasing.

He blushed and said, "Can't you get changed in the bathroom?"

I thought for a second and came up with a lame excuse. "I can't get changed in _there_." I scolded. "I might fall into the toilet or something." It took all of my will power not to laugh but Percy wasn't so succesful.

He started cracking up as he walked back into the kitchen and said, "Zeus forbid Annabeth fall into a toilet."

Now I knew what Aphrodite meant about watching what I say, that must've sounded really stupid. I ran to the bed and cautiously opened the suitcase, I gaped at it. Does she seriously think I'm that much of a slut that I'd actually _wear_ this stuff? I felt slutty and embarassed just _looking_ at it. I threw the suitcase under the bed and changed into my real pajamas. "Are you done yet?" Percy yelled from the kitchen.

I rolled my eyes, boys. "Yeah." I called back.

He opened the door and jumped on the bed, he layed down right in the middle. I raised my eyebrows and rolled him onto his side. "Aren't you going to wear pajamas?" I asked.

He looked up and glared at me. "I'm a guy, guys don't wear pajamas." he said.

"So you just go to sleep in your clothes?" I asked.

"No, I usually sleep in just my boxers but I doubt Athena would let me live through the night if she saw." he explained. I nodded in agreement and layed down on my side, facing away from him. I heard a movement and turned over, he was taking off his shirt.

"Woah, what are you doing?" I asked.

"Taking off my shirt." he said confused.

"The more clothes seperating us the better."

He raised his eyebrows and threw his shirt across the room, I glared harshly at him. I gave him my best 'You so much as touch me, I'll kill you look.' and turned back around. I heard another movement and flipped back toward him, he was taking off his pants. I jumped off the bed and moved across the room. "Come on Annabeth, it's not like we're doing anything. I'm hot, I kinda just had to hold waves off of us and it's not exactly easy. Will you please just chill out?" he asked.

I moved slowly back to the bed and layed down, this time facing him. He couldn't try anything if I was watching him. It seemed like every time I closed my eyes and opened them again, he was closer. At first I thought I was imagining it but when he ended up being that close I knew that I was right. I flipped over, facing the wall this time and I felt something touch me. I grinded my teeth together and I knew he was curved around me again. I was so angry becuse I wanted him to be that close, I wanted him to sleep next to me. Sick, right? I counted his breathes and slowly fell asleep to the rhythm.

**Alright, I know that was a short one but I still hadn't finished my science homework. Plus I'm tired. I'll make it up to my fans some way. I was wondering, should I make the chapters longer or make more chapters? Review please. It encourages me to go on, sometimes I feel like it's pointless if nobody reads my stories so why would I waste my time doing it? It's simple really, push the button, type a few words or sentences, and then press send. I was also wondering if I should involve Thalia, Artemis, and the hunters. Tell me what you think by reviewing -Melanie**


	4. It Started With A Picture

**Hey here's chapter 4. I very obviously don't own Percy Jackson or any of the characters, so grow up. I'm not some guy named Rick that sits on the couch with a bag of potato chips and writes becasue he's sad that he doesn't have a life and that's the best he can do. Well on that happy note on with the story.**

**Chapter 4: **

I woke up to someone repeating my name over and over again. I opened my eyes and rolled over, Percy had his arms wrapped around me, he was mummbling my name in his sleep. I smiled, I can't believe he still does that. Well on the bright side, no drool.

I tried getting off the bed quietly but that plan was ruined when my leg got caught in the blanket and I fell off of it with a loud _thump_. "Oww." I said, rubbing my head. Percy jumped off the bed and fell off next to me, I started laughing at him and he gave me a confused look. "You'd think that you would have woke up when I fell but I say 'Oww.' quietly and you spring into action." I said.

He smiled and helped me up. "Well that was a weird way to say good morning." he said with a smile. I shrugged and walked into the kitchen, Percy followed behind. "Watcha want for breakfast?"

"I honesty don't care, I'll have whatever you're having." I told him.

"Okay, eggs, bacon, and toast coming up."

I sat down and watched him cook, he looked inside a cupboard and burst into laughter. I raised my eyebrows and walked over to him. He saw me coming and closed the cupboard hastily. "What is in there?" I asked. He shook his head and guarded whatever he was laughing about. "I'll have to knock you out if you don't show me." I threatened.

"No way in Hades are you ever seeing what's in there. You would gut me and hang me on the roof to dry." he said.

"5, 4, 3, 2, 1." I counted. He didn't move and I punched him in the stomach and kicked him between the legs, he doubled over and I opened the cupboard. I turned completely red when I saw what was inside. There was a picture of me in an embarassing bikini and I was drenched and screaming at my bothers for throwing water on me. "You were right, you will be gutted. Where did you get this?" I asked.

"Wasn't me, swear. It was just in there." he said, his voice was higher like 5 octaves.

I ripped up the picture and threw it away, then I went and sat back down. Percy stared mournfully at the trash can so I threw my shoe at him. It hit him on the nose and he rolled his eyes. He went back to the same cupboard and smiled, he pulled out a matching pink apron and chef's hat. I laughed at him. "Well put them on." I encouraged.

"No." he said.

"Please, Percy." I begged.

He sighed and rolled his eyes, he put the apron and hat on and I burst into laughter. They had hearts all over it but when I saw the writing I blushed. It said 'Kiss the chef.' Percy managed to read it after a minute and smiled expectantly at me. He took a slow step closer and I jumped out of my chair and tried to escape. He grabbed my arm before I could get a foot away and he twirled me around and gave me a kiss.

I waited for him to finish but I got bored so I kissed him back. I meant for it to be a small kiss so I could pull away quickly but it didn't work out so well. Our kiss was longer then I meant it to be and before I knew it, we were both gasping for air. "Now why in Zeus' name did you have to kiss me?" I asked stubbornly.

"Why in Zeus' name did you rip up that picture and kiss me back?" he remarked.

Crap, he caught me. "I thought Aphrodite would get a kick out of is all." I said.

He rolled his eyes and finished cooking breakfast. It was really good, he might not be smart but Seeweed Brain sure can cook.

When we were done eating we went back up to the deck. I watched as Percy practiced his sword moves. Was it just me or did I see a faint glow on the other side of the deck? I shrugged and watched as Percy slashed at another invisible enemy. I laughed when he tripped and fell face-first at my feet. "This just isn't your week hugh? You get sliced open, bruised up, yelled at, and tripped all in the course of two days. What will be next?" I asked.

He army-crawled next to me and pulled me to the ground next to him and he kissed me. Then out of nowhere, I heard a familar voice say, "Get a room." I looked up and was shocked when I saw who was grinning at us, leaning against the door to the room.

**Sorry, this is my shortest chapter yet but I went along with more chapters. Can you guess who was there? I'll give you a hint, this person hasn't been in this story yet. I'll put another chapter up later, I think. The review button is right underneath the story, click it, type it, send it. Thank you-Melanie**


	5. Unwelcome, But Neccesary

**This will be a longer chapter this time. The first 3 chapters were each about 1,500 words and chapter 4 was just under 1,000 words. I'll try to make this chapter the longest yet. I'm not Rick Riordan, thank the gods for that. If I were Rick then I'd have a nasty beard and gray hair, ewww. Well thanks for the reviews and sticking with me, here's chapter 5.**

**Chapter 5: Unwelcome, But Neccesary**

Percy looked up at our visitor and smiled, I, on the other hand, was slightly angry. "What are you doing here?" I asked, trying to keep the acid from leaking into my voice.

She shrugged. "Thought you could use my help, don't worry, I know the whole story."

"My mother sent you, didn't she?" I asked.

Her smile wavered and I knew I was right. "Artemis and Athena did have a little talk, they didn't want you two being here by yourselves." Thalia said.

"How long have you been on board?" Percy asked.

"You guys were still sleeping when I arrived." Thalia answered.

I tried to stay calm, I couldn't blame her for that. Thalia sat down next to us and I noticed she had an expandable bag with her, go figure, Artemis' hunters don't go anywhere without them. I sighed internally as I looked at Thalia's face, 15 forever, never ageing, never getting wrinkles, never dying, but then again, never falling in love. The look on Thalia's face made me question if she could read minds now, I saw her smile slightly as I thought it. She could, couldn't she? Her smiled got even wider. Percy looked thoroughly confused and Thalia rolled her eyes, probably at his thoughts.

"_Can you read minds now, Thalia?" I thought._

_"A gift from Artemis." Thalia answered inside my head._

_"What's Percy thinking?" I asked._

_"He's wondering, and I quote, how your hair could curl so perfectly." she said. _

I looked up and sure enough, Percy was staring at my hair with a look of puzzlement, I laughed and he looked into my eyes. I could definitely get used to that, now I was glad Thalia was around. Fuck, that probablly hurt her feelings. I bit my lip and looked up, Thalia just smiled at me with a knowing look.

_"Sorry." I apologized._

_"It's alright, I know you like Percy." she said._ Woah, wait a second, how did she know that? I groaned, she knew for sure now. _"You got that right." Thalia answered in my mind._

_"What's he thinking now?" I asked her._

_"Something about you eating a note." she explained. _I felt myself blush, she'll find out soon enough, might as well tell her.

_"Aphrodite sent me an embarassing note and I had to eat it so Percy couldn't see it." I told her relunctantly. _I looked up at Thalia started laughing, I smiled and Percy looked even more confused. _"Don't tell him." I warned her. _She rolled her eyes and noded slightly.

"Okay then, let's not tell Percy what's going on." Percy said.

I touched his hand and solemly said, "If we told you, we'd have to kill you."

"Oh is that so?" he asked playfully.

_"He's going to tackle you, watch out." Thalia's voice sounded in my head._

Sure enough, he lunged to tackle me but I rolled out of the way. "Percy!" I screamed as he lunged for me again.

"Tell me or I'll kiss you again." he threatened. He calls that a threat? I'd be happy if he did that.

_"I don't know how you like him. He's serious too, you want me to throw him overboard?" Thalia commented._

_"No, thanks. I'm a big girl now, I can handle a kiss." I said._

_"Huh, you have to do it while I'm here?" Thalia asked._

_"Fine, tell him that." I said._

"Percy, stop. I'm right here, Artemis would get mad if I allowed it." Thalia said with fake worry.

"Thalia, you're really starting to make me upset. I can't even kiss Annabeth? That's practically a crime." Percy complained.

_"He wants you to kiss him really bad. He's thinking about last night, you guys slept together?" Thalia asked in disbelief._

I blushed a deep red and gave Thalia a very nasty look. _"It's not like we did anything, Aphrodite made the beds turn into one." I said on the defense now._ I still couldn't believe she would do that, did she really have to make a heart-shaped bed?

_"Woah, it's a __**heart**__?" she asked in shock._

_"Yeah, it's in a heart big deal, now get out of my head." I said angrily. _She laughed and Percy looked even more confused, he sighed in frustration.

"Jealous much? Do _you_ like being in the dark?" I said. He looked dismayed that there really _was _a secret he didn't know about. I felt kinda bad so I ruffled his hair and nudged him. He smiled and kissed my cheek, Thalia growled in disgust. "Thalia, just because you've given up on love, doesn't mean I have."

_"You just had to say 'love' didn't you? Now he's thinking about it but he's to much of a coward to say anything." Thalia explained._

I blushed and fled, I ran down to our room to escape the stares. I jumped on the bed and buried my face in my pillow, I sighed and started sobbing-not wuite crying-into the pillow for no reason what so ever. I heard someone come down the stairs, the footsteps were very light so they must be Thalia's. She brushed my back reassuringly and said quietly, "Why are you crying?"

"You don't think he knows I, like, _really_ like him, do you?" I asked her between sobs.

"I can read his mind, Annabeth. He's clueless, chill." Thalia reassured.

I wiped away the tears and sat up, Thalia patted my back and helped me up. She smiled and said, "You look like hell, you should take a shower."

"Yeah, that would be a good idea." I agreed.

I headed off to the showers and got in, the water was perfect. I thought about Percy, then I thought about Aphrodite, then I thought about Thalia. I wonder where she'll sleep tonight, and how long she's staying with us.

_"Annabeth, come quick. The Princess Andromeda is almost in sight. We need to change our looks now." Thalia said._

**Sorry for leaving you hanging but I have a map test tomorrow and it's worth a lot of points. I'll put some more chapters on later, review please. Press the button, press the button, press the button! Just review it's not hard ask anyone. I'll try to get chapter 6 posted soon and keep reading. Thanks-Melanie**


	6. I'm Not Me Anymore, I'm Trish

**What's going to happen next? Ha-like I'm going to tell you, no way. Just read the freaking chapter and stop bothering me. No I am not Rick Riordan, trust me that's a good thing. I would not be wasting my time on this when I'm bored at night if I were him. So bottom line-I do not own PJO. Here's chapter 6!**

**Chapter 6:**

I scrambled out of the shower and ran into Percy, I screamed and wrapped my towel tightly around my body and slipped. Percy helped me up and his face was all red. "Sorry, we have to get moving now. The Princess Andromeda will be in sight soon and we need to change our appearances." Percy said urgently. I blushed madly but it's not like he knew that I already knew what was going on. I panicked a little bit, seeing Luke being evil is not something I bargained for but I don't have a choice. I pushed Percy out the door and threw him his bag. Thalia ran in, thank the gods I brought enough stuff for both of us to last several months.

I quickly got dressed in clothes that don't seem at all my style, yeah I used Aphrodite's clothes. Thalia and I had to become total girly-girls and Percy had to become a jock. We already had practiced our voices and we knew our names, instead of Annabeth I am Trish, instead of Percy he's Salvatore, and instead of Thalia she's Brooke. I could tell Thalia was even more embarrased and uncomfortable with the slut clothes then I was, and that's saying a lot. We did each others make-up and Thalia dyed her hair blonde and I died my hair brown. I knew Percy's hair was going to be a sandy-blonde like Luke's.

Thalia and I both refused to look at ourselves in the mirrors, it was better that we had no idea what we look like. I gasped when I saw Percy, he looked majorly hot in blonde hair and he had cut it cropped too! Oh gods, I forgot about the contacts. I ran bake into the room and got him brown contacts and myself and Thalia light blue contacts. Percy would be a Hermes kid and Thalia and I Aphrodite kids. I heard Percy talking to Chiron but the message was already fading by the time I got back up to the deck. We put in our contacts and we watched in silence as a giant yaht came into view.

I moved closer to Percy and he grabbed my hand, then I thought of something. "Thal-Brooke, you have to act like boys aren't so bad and flirt around and stuff. I'm really sorry." I added when I saw her grind her teeth. "Don't forget our cover names and change your voices." I said all this with my girly voice.

"Sure, Trish." Percy said in a very jock-ish sort of way. He smiled weirdly, a sly smile, oh yeah, he's supposed to be a son of Hermes, that's right.

"This is going to give me a major headache, it's your fault, _Trish_ and _Sal_. I can't believe I let Artemis talk me into this, I have to flirt with _boys_." Thalia said in a high voice, her cover-up voice, with a tone of disgust.

"Brooke, give me your huntress bag." Percy said suddenly.

"What! Why?" Thalia asked, clearly irritated.

"If you have it, it will stir questions but if _I_ have it, it will look like I stole it. You can have your sword but I wouldn't show your shield, yours is one of a kind." Percy explained. Wow, I hadn't even thought about that! Seeweed Brain is being, well, less of a Seeweed Brain. Thalia grumbled but did as he said. We kept the ship in view from a safe distance and all was going well...which meant something is wrong. They must know, they have to see us, they have radars and a ton of monsters and half-bloods.

Then we heard really loud sirens ringing, yeah they definitely saw us. _"Well this is going to be a long day." Thalia said in my head._

_"I know, what if they don't buy it, what if they see us behind the disguises. We are so dead." I thought to her._

_"Percy's thinking about you and Luke, he hates him with all his guts, especially because you have a thing for him." Thalia said._

_"__**Had.**__ Past tense, Thalia. Not anymore." I growled._

_"Geez, you don't have to be like that." Thalia said._

I saw a lifeboat being lowered down into the sea, by the looks of it there could only be half-bloods in it, about five or six. I looked up at Percy and was lost for words when I saw that he looked almost exactly like Luke, but there was no scar. I was tempted to touch under his eye to make absolute sure it was Percy, but I fought the desire. Percy looked at me and his eyes softened, even though he wore contacts, I would always know those eyes.

_"He liked it better when your hair was blonde but he knows it's you under all the make-up and dye. He keeps thinking 'She's hot.' It's annoying, really. He thinks we look less intimidating this way, and he's grateful for that." Thalia said._

_"What's he think about your hair?" I asked._

_"He thinks I look better in blonde." she said._

"Here they come, get ready and follow my lead." Percy said under his breathe. We nodded and I got sweaty as the half-bloods made their way up the side of our ship.

They sprang up and they pointed their swords at our throats, two for each of us. We raised our hands in surrender, then I saw my pink nails and admired them in the light. This could be kind of fun. "Half-bloods. What are you doing out here?" a guy in his late teens asked us.

"Finally we found you. We hate the gods, we want to join the Mighty One." Percy said.

They held their positions and the same guy asked, "What are your names?"

"I am Salvatore and this is Trish and Brooke." Percy said. "I am a child of _Hermes_. These two are children of _Aprodite_." He said the gods' names with such disgust, that for a minute, I thought he was serious.

"Where did you get this ship?" a girl about 15 asked.

Percy grinned Luke's grin and said, "Stole it from that good-for-nothing camp. Pathetic."

The girl smiled and appraised him, she was certaintly interested in Percy. I glared slightly at her, then remembered I was supposed to be a daughter of Aphrodite. I studied the boys and let a small smile light up my face, I looked the hottest one up and down, he smiled back and winked at me. I wanted to run this guy through with a sword but instead, I smiled even wider.

"Come on, let's get these three back to the boat." the guy that winked at me said. He lowered his sword point from my throat and sheathed it, he grabbed onto my waist and pulled me forward. I giggled in fake delight and I saw Thalia trying to copy my girly charade with great effort.

When we were in the boat, my escort smiled at me, he was definitely a son of Apollo. I flipped my hair back in a flirtacious way and his eyes widened a bit. Stupid slut clothes. "I'm Sam and you're Trish, right?" he asked.

"I am, I _love_ your name." I said. He just sat there, staring and smiling like an idiot.

From the corner of my eye, I saw Thalia and some guy really hitting it up. Since I knew Thalia so well, I could tell she was trying her hardest not to choke this guy, she was a good actress. Percy and the same girl from earlier were in deep conversation, Percy seemed totally at ease except his muscles were extremelly tight. He met my eyes and I looked at Sam quickly, who was still staring at me. Then I saw that we were close to the giant cruise ship and a monster was throwing cords down so we could hook them onto the lifeboat. The cords hit the water and Sam picked it up and tied it to the ends, then we were slowly being pulled up the side of the boat.

**Alright, there you have it, chapter 6. I bet you're wondering what's going to happen next but I'm not telling you, don't hold you're breathe. Well thanks for reading and chapter 7 will be posted shortly. Also, I was wondering if anyone would be interested in being my beta reader. I think I could really use one. If anyone has any ideas, please e-mail me them. Review, for me, please! Thanks again-Melanie**


	7. I'm On A Boat, A BIG Boat

**Here's chapter 7, some surprises are promised. This chapter probablly won't be as funny as the first couple, but it's going to be very shocking. Just make sure you remember that I am not an old guy who wrote PJO, seriously. You'll never believe what I'm doing now, I'm eating a bag of potato chips, sitting on the couch, and writing, sound familiar? Well here you go, chapter 7.**

**Chapter 7:**

How much you want to bet that you've never been as scared about something as I am right now? Yeah this is a piss-your-pants sort of moment. I tried to look occupied with my nails again but I doubt that hid my terror, Thalia and Percy were just as tense. I looked up at Sam and he was wearing that stupid smile again, grrr, I really do hate this boy. I smiled and his eyes sort of glazed over, I snorted but covered it up as a cough.

_"You realize that I hate you very much right now, right?" Thalia asked._

_"You think I'm happy about this?" I said._

_"Atleast you actually like boys and I swear if this kid comes any closer to me, I'll put him in a coma." Thalia said. _I wanted to laugh when I saw her expression, she was clenching her fists and glaring at the boy next to her. _"Percy is staring at you. He wants to comfort you because you look like you're going to faint. Relax your positon a little."_

_"Relax, that's easy. Can you __**smell**__ them?" I asked._

_"Eww, yeah. There is just so many monsters around and when you blend monster with demigod, you get digusting." Thalia explained._

I relaxed and leaned back. _Woosh!_ I fell and hit my head on the lifeboat paneling, yeah I kinda forgot I had nothing to lean against. "Trish!" Percy and Sam said at the same time.

"Ouch!" I groaned. I felt gentle hands help me, I looked up, Percy was smiling down at me. "Thanks." I mummbled.

He laughed and said, "No problem. Here." He pulled me closer to him and he positioned me so I was leaning against his legs. I noticed Percy glaring at Sam like he had just shot his mother, then I looked at Sam, he wore the same expression. I rolled my eyes and leaned against Percy's legs, I looked up, we were nearly to the top of the ship. Percy tensed, I found his hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze, he relaxed a bit. He stroked my hair, I wonder if I look good as a brunette.

_"You could have just asked." Thalia said in my head. Then I saw myself from an angle, I guess I really don't look that bad in brown hair. I wore a smile and didn't even noticed it, I found my lips and stopped smiling. Percy looked at me with a weird look in his brown eyes, his free hand lingered close to my hair, like he wanted to play with it._

As suddenly as it came, I was looking through my own eyes again, it was kinda weird. Thalia had sharper vision then me, probablly because she was a hunter.

We stopped moving up, we were at the top. Percy's hand tightened unconsciously around mine and I leaned closer to him. Sam picked up my other hand and helped me up, he put a hand on the small of my back. I wanted to flip him off the lifeboat and watch him drown, or atleast get a good punch to the nose. I knew I couldn't so I giggled again, it was weird how much I sounded like my friends from the Aphrodite cabin. Percy struggled to keep his hold on my hand, then lost it completely after a couple of seconds.

I looked back, that one girl had his hand and she streached up on her toes and kissed him. I knew if anyone looked at my face closely, they would see Athena's anger coursing through my light blue eyes. Percy tried to pull back but the girl just moved closer, I glared at her but of course she didn't see. Thalia gave me a look that said 'Not now', I listened to her and calmed myself. I looked at Sam, he was starting to lean in for a kiss himself but I turned hastily away trying to make it look like I hadn't noticed what he was doing.

"Well who do we have hear?" a voice asked from behind me. I wanted to panic and say, "Sorry, wrong boat." I didn't, I just turned slowly with a smile on my face. Wow, Percy and Luke do look a lot alike. Percy was sneering at Luke but covererd it up when he saw I was watching him.

"This is Trish, Brooke, and Salvatore." Sam said while he pointed to each of us in turn. "They were looking for us, they want to join up."

"Alright, keep them in the below rooms until they are proven trustworthy." Luke said.

"What about our boat?" I asked.

Luke smiled and said, "Oh don't worry about that." He winked at me, turned on his heel and walked away.

Sam grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the giant spiral staircase, I saw Thalia and Percy being escorted similarily. When we arrived at the bottom, I saw a mirror and an idea popped into my head. I screamed and rushed closer to it. "Trish, what's the matter?" I heard a worried Percy ask.

"My make-up is smudged! Why didn't you tell me?" I screamed at them. I turned to face Percy and I could tell he was trying to supress his laughter. I turned to Sam and screamed in his face, "Where is my make-up bag?"

He looked horrorstruck at this other side of me. "Some-someone is getting it from your bo-boat." he stuttered.

"It better get here soon or someone is going to pay." I threatened.

"Yes, ma'am." Sam said obediantly.

_"You amaze me." Thalia stated._

_"Yeah, well." I said._

"Alright, here are your rooms." Sam said. He pointed to the nearest three, my eyes widened in amazment, this was way better than our ship.

**That's the end of chapter 7. If you send me your name and description, I could see about making you a character. Again, ideas are welcome. Thanks for reading-Melanie**


	8. Blonde And Heartbroken, Double Ouch

**Sorry for not updating for so long. I'm currently working on about six stories at once and I'm going out of state in a few days. When I come back, new stories will be written and old ones will be updated! This is a really short chapter because I can't think of anything to write. By the way, I'm a girl so obviously I didn't write the actual books. Well read on!**

**Chapter 8:**

They were huge, each room had a giant bed, dresser, TV, closet, and bathroom. Yeah I could definitely get used to this. I looked at Percy and smiled, he smiled back and nudged me. I could see the surprise in Thalia's expression too. Apparently we all hadn't realized that the accomadations were so...great.

"Well these are your rooms." Sam stated. "Your bags will be here shortly, feel free to explore. Come and get me if you want anything. My room is the very last one on the left." He winked at me and I tried to hide my disgusted expression. He walked back up the stairs along with our other two escorts.

I pulled Percy into my room and glared at him. "What?" he asked nervously.

"You kissed another girl." I accused.

"Did not. She kissed me, what was I supposed to do?" he demanded.

I tried to cover up my hurt expression, I didn't like him kissing other girls. His expression softened and he leaned in and kissed me. His kiss seemed to have a calming effect because I was no longer angry. I pulled him onto my bed and kissed him, he had an excited look in his eyes. I bet Aphrodite was watching right now so I pulled back. "Hey!" Percy complained.

I rolled my eyes and sat up, I saw Thalia rubbing her temples in the doorway. _"He really better stop thinking his thoughts or I'm going to kill him." Thalia said._

_"Thalia, come on. What could he possibly be thinking to make you want to kill him?" I asked._

_"Best left unknown." she said._

I sighed and turned my attention back to Percy who was looking at me weird. Okay, maybe I don't want to know what he's thinking. I saw Thalia smirk at me, Percy caught it and looked from me to her and back again, confused. "Best left unknown." I repeated Thalia's words.

"What can I do to convince you to tell me?" he asked playfully.

"Use your imagination." I answered.

"Ugh. Get a room." Thalia groaned.

"Err, Thalia." I pointed out.

"Right. Call if you need me. I'll be lonely in the other room." she said.

Once the door shut, Percy leaped over to meand tackled me onto the bed. He kissed me hard on the lips, what is up with him and the serious kisses? He rolled us over once so I was on top of him and we layed there kissing.

_"Don't let him go to far." Thalia warned._

_"Thalia, this is personal. Stop listening in." I mentally shouted at her. _I can't believe she would do that. She has no right to be 'listening in'. _"You don't get out of my head right now..."_ No answer so I snapped out of our conversationg.

Percy was looking at me curiously but he couldn't know what was going on. I kissed him again and he took to it immediately. Ahh, there is a way to munipulate Seaweed Brain, things just got a lot more interesting. His arms moved to my waist and my fingers knotted themselves into his hair.

Then the door opened and a horrorstruck Sam was staring at us. "Sorry to interupt." he spat. He threw our bags at us and stormed away from the room. I have a feeling life just got a lot harder.

**Sorry again for the short chapter. Please review, look at how nice I'm being. I did say please. I can't think of anything else to write about so if anyone has any ideas... Well thanks for reading-Melanie**


	9. A Deal To Die For

**Sorry it took so long guys but my laptop charger stopped working out of the blue so I have to redo like a million chapters and the three new stories I was working on. Ugh. My laptop charger won't come in through the mail for like another week so the updates will be slow so bare with me. Oh and by the way, I don't won PJO. Thank god(s) because that would mean I am old and wrinkly. Gross.**

**Chapter 9:**

Once the door shut, it opened again. My temper flared as Thalia ran in and I glared at her, she had the nerve to listen in after I told her she better not? Note to self: Cut off three of Thalia's fingers while she is sleeping. She winced and I smiled, obviously she had heard my thoughts.

_"Look at what you got us into." she scolded._

_"Me? Like I knew that would happen. You have seven days to live, you know that right?" I asked._

_"Hey now Annabeth, no need to go threatening peoples lives because they know what is going on in your little love life." she said._

_"Get the hell out. Now." I commanded._

_"Fine, fine." she said. _

She walked out the door leaving me to make an excuse to Percy who was staring at me confused. "Tell me." he said.

"No I don't think I will." I remarked.

"I'll have to convince you then." he decided. I didn't have time to ask what he was talking about, he grabbed me around the waist and set me on the bed. He layed on me without applying any of his weight. He pinned my arms above my head and kissed me, it was a very serious kiss. "Going to tell me now?"

"No." I said.

"I'll have to torture you then." He kissed me again and the damn hormones started acting up, he knew what was happening so he pulled back. I struggled to kiss him again but he was too far away and my position made it impossible. "Is it working yet?" I shook my head and he brushed his lips down my jawline putting me into another hormone frenzy.

"I'm not giving in but feel free to try convincing me again." I breathed.

He listened to me for once and kissed me softly, hell to soft! I kissed him hard and he stiffened slightly, ha it's not so fun when you're the one with the fucking hormones. _"They're coming!" Thalia said urgently._

_"Who?" I asked._

_"Two guys, it's time for training." she said panicked._

Despite the urge to continue, I pulled away from Percy and he looked at me with wide eyes. "Get off me, now!" I whispered.

He, being Seaweed Brain and all, took it the wrong way and had a hurt expression on his face. He rolled off me and I sat up, I looked at him expectantly and he sat up too. His shirt was ruffled so I straightened it out. "What's going on?" he asked.

"Time for training." I said quietly.

"What are you talking about?"

"You'll see." I sat across from him and he looked confused. "Play patty cake with me." He started laughing but caught my serious expression and we played patty cake. About a minute later two guys entered my room.

"Training, come on." a tall man in his early twenties said. The other guy looked like he was a year or two older than me, he gave me a wink and I forced a smile. I got up, dragging Percy along behind me. I followed the two guys into Thalia's room and they gave her the same message. She quickly joined our group and looked totally relaxed, I forced myself to be the same.

After about twenty minutes, we had about fifteen half bloods in our group, all of which looked scared shitless. I wonder what our training is supposed to be. After another five minutes of walking, we were lead into a huge room. It had everything: dummys, targets, weights, and in one corner was a small wrestling cage and in the other corner was a mechanical minotaur. It resembled a regular mechanical bull greatly but it was more ferocious. I'd love to say that I laughed at all their petty equipment but really I was scared half to death.

"Alright, we'll do some hand-to-hand combat. Pair up." the guy who winked at me said, AKA Hot Guy #2.

"Partners?" I asked Percy.

"You think you can manage to keep up with this?" he taunted. He flexed a muscle and I punched it hard and his smile wavered a bit.

"Two conditions." I said, he raised an eyebrow. "One: You break any of my nails, I get to use you as my personal punching bag. Two: I get to pick the activities we play tonight."

He contemplated for a minute then noded his head once, I stuck out my hand to shake it. He snorted at that and kissed me instead, wow sealing it with a kiss how...corny. He smiled at me like I didn't know what I was getting into.

He went to pull out riptide so I gave him my best death glare. Realization hit him and he ran off to get a regular sword. After about five minutes, he came back with one but I could tell from the way it hung from his grasp that it wasn't balanced right. I shrugged and pulled out my dagger, atleast I have an advantage. We crossed blades for about three seconds then he struck. I parried it, if I learned something from my mother it was always have a strategy. I am going to play defense until I can find an opening. I barely dodged a blow to the head and took a swipe of my own to his ribs. He dodged it by rolling to the side and he somehow managed to get behind me and put the blade to my throat.

"All hail Sal!" I joked as he removed his sword from my throat. He whirled me around and smirked, I stuck my tongue out like a five year old. He raised an eybrow and rolled his eyes.

Out of nowhere, his face darkened enough to make me shiver. He glared at something behing me, I turned to see Sam walking toward us with a similar expression. I felt Percy's arm move to my waist, he didn't like Sam at all, and apparently the feeling was mutual. He repositioned me so we were face to face and I smelt the familar scent of sea water rolling off of him. His lips were an inch away and I quickly closed the distance. I heard someone clear their throat loudly, I looked up and glared at Sam.

He smiled warmly at me but that only made me madder. He turned to Percy with relunctance and said, "I have a propostion for you."

Percy let no emotion cross his face, it was frozen in a blank mask. "What?" he asked after a minute.

Sam smiled to himself and said, "We duel. The winner get's Trish, she has to kiss the winner, french kiss. The loser has to run around the boat yelling, "I'm a virgin!" at the top of his lungs completely naked." I raised my eyebrows but stole one glance at Percy who noded once.

I stared at him with my mouth gaping open I couldn't believe he just agreed to that. He went to kiss me but Sam yanked me away and Percy nearly took his head off. "No contact with the girl until the duel is over." he said.

"That was never said." he said angrily.

"It was implied." Sam answered icily.

I bit back a rather nasty comment about his mother and focused on keeping my cool. "We'll duel at noon. That gives us three hours to prepare, no magical items allowed." Percy said. He noded and walked away. Apparently Seaweed Brain has to win or I'll have some jackasses tongue in my mouth. I wanted to puke just thinking about it. No. Percy will come through for me, he always does.

I was still literally shaking with anger and he looked sorry for not letting me have a say in this. I simmered down and walked right up in front of him. I kissed him angrily, I was still pretty pissed but slowly I calmed and pulled away. "What happened to no contact until after the duel?" he asked through a grin.

I rested my forehead on his and said so low that he would have to strain to hear, "You better win."

**Alright the next few chapters will be posted shortly and I could only hope that my fucking charger comes in soon. Well if you review you would make me a very happy person and I'd consider updated once or twice more today... Thank you very much for reading - Melanie**


	10. Badass Better Win The Fight

**Here's chapter 10! I hope you all love reading it as much as I love typing it. Ohh you know what I really love reading? Your reviews! Well I feel inclined to tell you that I'm 14 and am a girl and do not have a beard or gray hair or a bag of potato chips for that matter. Well read on!**

**Chapter 10:**

"Do you honestly think I'd let that worthless piece of shit win? Maybe if I'm lucky, I could make a Sam-shishkabob. No, then we wouldn't get to watch his nude-ass run around the boat being the sorry virgin he is." Percy laughed.

Under normal circumstances, I would have been laughing along but something about his words made me feel uneasy. _-being the sorry virgin he is,_ what was wrong with that sentence? I feel like I'm missing something completely obvious. I pushed it to the back of my mind for later observations and thought about the future. Three hours into the future to be exact. _There is a chance he might not walk away from this, _that realization hit so hard that I was having trouble breathing.

What would I do if Percy got hurt or worse, died. I know that he's been in a million life or death experiences but when you know what's coming you can't help but panic a little. Ouch, my chest hurts. Like somebody is poking my heart with a scapel over and over and is just taunting me. Seeing how long I can last, like an experiment. I ignored the pain and studied Percy's every feature. I didn't know what to do for him, I couldn't even tell him it's going to be alright and he'll make it out. He might not.

I sighed in frustration and pain, I grabbed his hand and ran. I lead the way back to my room and sat on my bed. I looked into his eyes, even though they were brown I knew they were his. I flung my arms around his neck and kissed him with enough force to make us fall of the bed. "Whoa! What's gotten into you?" Percy asked playfully.

I was on top of him and I used that to my advantage, now he was the one with his arms pinned above his head. I released his arms and cupped my hands on both sides of his face. "Promise me..." I started but my voice faltered. I started again, "Promise me you won't die. Promise you'll come back to me, no matter what."

"I'll come back to you. Always. Or until you don't want me anymore..." he said sadly.

"Hey! I'll always want you, stop talking like that!" I whispered animately. I didn't wait for a response, I kissed him again.

When the moment was over, I rolled off of him and stood up. He jumped up beside me and I led him back to the big room with the mechanical minotaur. We searched for the perfect sized armor and we managed to find him a sword that was balanced almost perfectly. We ran back to the room again and I opened his bag. I found what I was looking for immediately and threw it to him. He grabbed them and took off his shirt and replaced it with the black torn sleevless, he took off his pants. He was completely comfortable with me saying as we slept in the same bed. I laughed at his boxers, they had superman on it. He blushed and quickly put on the tight jeans.

Putting the armor on him was not the easiest thing to do, it took nearly half an hour! When it was on, I searched through my bag and found the paint made specifically for this kind of stuff. Percy stepped back cautiously and I rolled my eyes at him, he sighed and turned around. "It better not be something gay or corny." he warned.

I spray painted "Bad Ass" on his armor and traced a pitbull on either side of the cuffs. He looked in the mirror when I was done and smiled widely, he pulled me into a hug. "I actually look like a real bad ass now! You're the most awesome, smart, pretty, amazing, gifted-" he cut off abruptly when he realized he was rambling.

I kissed him and whispered in his ear, "You forgot sexy."

"Sexy." he agreed.

"You know what we're going to do when you're done kicking Sam's ass?" I asked

"Make-out." he said unsurely.

"No, well yes, but after."

"If you tell me then I'd know."

"Hang on." I said. _"Hey Thals! Get in here!" I mentally yelled._

After a minute, Thalia strode in the room and sat on my bed. Percy sat down across from her and pulled me into his lap. "Whoa, Annabeth! Not that game again!" Thalia said after, no doubt, scanning my thoughts.

I ignored her and Percy gave me a look he wore all to often-his confused look. "Last year me, Thalia, and some of the other girls at camp came up with a new game. It ended up being a huge mix of some of the funnest games to play at parties and stuff." I explained.

"Don't even think about telling him how it works." Thalia all but begged.

"Well someone spins a bottle and the person it lands on has to choose between a kiss that lasts atleast five seconds or they could pick truth or dare. If you fail the dare then you have to sing a song of the spinners choice. If you fail to answer on a truth-"

"Don't tell him. We shouldn't play that game ever again." Thalia interupted.

"You have to take off an article of clothing, it could be a shoe, sock, necklace, anything." I finished as I got up to check the time. It bothered me that she was still touchy about the last time we played. It was almost 1:00, 2 hours until the duel.

I turned to catch Percy checking me out. Thalia was staring at him with a clearly disgusted expression. I do _not_ want to know what that boy is thinking right now.

Two hours go by very fast when you have friends as great as mine. I was worried sick, I resorted to chewing my nails which made me angry because it took me three years to break that habit. What can I say, bad habits die hard. He kissed me once more and walked into the wrestling cage. It was big enough to spar comfortably in it and the spectators wouldn't get hurt, perfect right? Wrong. I did not like bars seperating me and him at all.

I took a deep breathe and yelled, "3. 2. 1. Fight!" I winced as I heard a clang that could only be created by two swords hitting each other, and hard. Zeus I hope Percy wins. For the sake of my tongue. For the sake of my mouth. For the sake of my lunch which could come back.

**Alright there is chapter 10! Did you like it? Love it? Hate it? Something else that rhymes? Well review, do it. It's not hard if I can sit here and type over 1,500 words then you can atleast type a couple sentences. Well thanks for reading - Melanie**


	11. The Results

**I'm so sorry for the long wait but rest assured I do have reasons. One: I was super busy but I have about three chapter done. Two: I had a headache yesterday so I didn't want to type. Three: Now you know what it's like if you don't review (hint-hint, nudge-nudge. *cough* that's your cue to review. *cough*) Well I don't own Percy or Annabeth but I do own Sam (sadly, I'd much rather have Percy and Annabeth).**

**Chapter 11: The Results**

I looked up at the fight raging before me and was on the verge of hyperventilating. Percy narrowly avoided a death blow to the head and managed to slice Sam's right arm from an opening in his armor. He clenched his teeth but didn't give in, instead he fought using his left hand. "Come on, Sal! Hit him where it hurts!" I screamed.

After hearing my words he did just that, it was a very low move. He swung his sword down but instead of making contact, he kicked Sam between the legs. I didn't mean 'hit him where it hurts' quite literally but I was happy he did it. He doubled over in pain and Percy disarmed him before he could recollect himself. He kicked Sams' sword away and lowered his sword to Sams throat. "I give." he said with a string of muttered curses.

Percy removed the sword and strolled out of the cage, I ran over to him and flung myself into his arms. He caught me easily and after a second, I felt another set of arms wrap around us, I looked up to see Thalia smiling.

I broke away from our group hug and grabbed Percy's hand. I pulled him back into my room for like the fifth time and closed the door behind us. I helped him take off his armor and he was _very_ surprised when I took off his shirt too. I moved behind him and checked his back for any injuries, there was none. I returned to my spot in front of him and checked his ribcage, nothing. I smiled happily and was about to kiss him but stopped cold when I saw a dark splotch seeping through his right pantleg.

"Take off your pants." I said. I had my hand wrapped around his wrist and felt his pulse quicken considerablly. I released my hold on him and he did as I asked, I gasped when I saw he had a nasty, bloody cut. "Why didn't you tell me you were hurt?" I demanded.

"I didn't realize, I didn't feel anything." he said.

That puzzled me, how couldn't he of felt anything? I touched his wound hesitantly to find that it wasn't deep. It wasn't as bad as the pool of blood suggested but he still should of felt pain.

I ripped off my shirt and his eyes widened, I rolled my eyes because I still had a tank top on underneath. I cleaned off the blood and tied my shirt tightly around his leg. I let out a breathe I hadn't realized I'd been holding. I pulled my hair up into a ponytail and sat on Percy's good leg.

He pulled my face up to his and kissed me. I remembered the deal and opened my mouth slightly, inviting him in. He did so, eagerly and if I had been thinking about anything before, it was unimportant now.

I felt the slight rush as we fell back on the matress. I tangled my fingers in his hair and his hands went straight, almost automatically, to my waist. I kicked my shoes off and I felt his fingers flutter to the hem of my shirt. I knew Thalia was in my head now, I could practically hear her mind working to find a way to make me stop.

I felt how much harder it was to stay in control of my hormones. I'd bet you pretty much anything that Aphrodite was watching and quivering in anticipation. Then something happened that scared me worse then anything ever had, everything else pales in comparison. _"If you don't stop right now, I'll tell your mother." Thalia threatened._

I stiffened, I could feel the rage building up inside me. I _hate_ Thalia! She never lets me have what I want, and I want Percy...badly. She's just all bitchy because Luke doesn't love her and he never will.

I pulled back from Percy slowly, I didn't want to make him feel bad. His arms tightened around me and he kissed me again. As much as I wanted to kiss him back, I pulled away. I pryed myself off him and sat up, I looked down at him as he pouted and smiled. I ran a hand through his cropped, blonde hair and he smiled back.

"I'm hungry." I said.

"I'm assuming we're going to go eat now." he asked.

"You assume correct."

He laughed and stood up, I stood up too and he put me on his back. "Hold on."

"I haven't had a piggyback ride since...ever."

I wrapped my arms around his neck and he held onto my legs making my heart race. He opened the door and carried me to the dining tables. He set me down on an empty chair and went to get us food. He came back with two really big hotdogs, two Dr. Peppers, and a giant slice of watermelon. He put the food between us and we each grabbed a hotdog and pop.

He took a bite from his hotdog while I tried to open my Dr. Pepper. I couldn't get it and after a couple more bites, Percy noticed my pathetic struggle. He took it from me and attempted opening it with his hands, after failing he tried again with his teeth and was succesful. He made to hand it to me but dropped it and it spilled all over my hotdog.

He picked it up quickly and looked at me alarmed. I smiled at him and took his hotdog, I took a bite from it and he smiled. "What?" I asked self consciously.

"You're so easygoing. It's sexy. I love it." he explained.

"Oh really?" I flirted. He noded his head furiously and I smiled at him again mischieviously. I took a big exaggerated bite which made him laugh and place an arm around my waist. He stared intently at my hotdog for a minute, I rolled my eyes and let him take a bite.

The rest of our dinner passed similarly, we were about to leave when the funniest thing I've ever seen happened. Sam ran through screaming, "I'm a virgin!" naked. Everyone was laughing but it was hard to tell who was laughing harder-me or Percy. When he finally caught his breathe Percy said, "If he ever so much as looks at you, I'll kill him."

"You're so protective." I teased.

"You love my protectivness, though." he stated.

"I do." I admitted.

We got up and I made an annoucement, I asked if anyone wanted to play our game and an even amount of 6 girls and 6 boys joined. We all went to the vacant training room and made a circle, I sat about 7 people away from Percy. I noticed with dismay that my top two people on my hit list were here. The girl who kissed Percy this morning and Sam who was now wearing several layers of clothes and a hoody pulled up, covering most of his face. I knew Percy saw Sam because he only gets that dark look in Sams presance **(I probably spelled that wrong)**.

I knew one thing for sure: this was going to be an interesting game.

**I know the fight wasn't long at all but I couldn't really think of anything interesting. Well review or I won't update, need I say more? Thanks for reading - Melanie**


	12. The Game Part 1

**Well here's chapter 12, a very short chapter. Sorry. I don't own anything familar so read on.**

**Chapter 12: The Game Part 1**

I explained the rules to everyone then let some blonde haired girl spin the bottle. It landed on a black haired boy who smiled widely. The girl buried her face in her hands as the boy said, "One kiss isn't that bad, Val."

"It had to be Jason." she muttered. He flinched at her words and stood up. She removed her hand from her face and stood up too. She relunctantly put herself right in front of him, he leaned down and kissed her eagerly. It surprised us all when she kissed him back fluently.

They kissed their five seconds but after fifteen, I cleared my throat loudly and the girl I assumed was Val, pulled away. Her face went completely red but she smiled when Jason winked at her.

When they had returned to their spots, Jason spun the bottle and it landed on Percy. "Dare." he said confidently.

"You have to go steal all the beer from the kitchen." Jason said.

"Easy." was his reply. He got up, left the room swiftly and without comment. We all just sat there, well all of us except me who sat there nervously. After a few minutes, he returned with a giant circular bin, in it was probably thirty-forty beer bottles. He smiled at me and gave me one, he grabbed one for himself and put the bin in the middle about a foot away from the bottle. Everybody had to get up and get one for themselves except me, I felt special.

Percy took a sip of his beer and spun, it landed on the bitch that has a thing for Percy. She smiled brightly and threw a glare at me. "Hey Sal, remember me from earlier?" she asked.

"What's your name again?" he asked stupidly.

She looked dismayed that he forgot already and just that made my day. "Alex and I'll take the kiss." Percy looked at me sorrowfully, I let no emotion cross my face. He got up slowly and met Bitch/Alex halfway, I drank my beer heavily until their five seconds were up.

On his way back to his seat, he pulled my ponytail playfully, I couldn't help but smile as he sat back down. He took a very long drink from his beer as if trying to get rid of the taste from his last kiss.

Alex spun and it landed on...Thalia? I hadn't seen her join the game. She sighed and said, "Truth." That surprised me and I felt wary for her, if she didn't answer she'd have to take something off.

"What is the most embarrasing thing you have ever had to do?" Bitch asked.

Thalia blushed and took off her pink half-vest that she wore over a white shirt. She spun and it landed on me. She smiled and there was only one way to interpret that smile-payback.

"Truth." I said hesitantly.

"Are you still a virgin?"

"I'm not answering that."

"Then what will you be taking off?"

_Shit._ I hadn't thought I'd be stuck in this position. I didn't wear any shoes or socks and I'm only wearing a tank top.

I sighed and took off my capris**(?)**. I was wearing boxer-shorts underneath so it shouldn't be _too_ bad. I refused to look at Percy so I looked at Thalia, I saw behind her smile a regretful look. Well she had her revenge, she asked the only question that I didn't want to answer.

I spun and hoped desperately that it would land on Percy. Well it definitely did not land on Percy, it landed on his complete opposite-Sam.

**I thought I'd clarify some things for you: Percy is 18 and Annabeth's 18th birthday is coming up (probably the most romantic chapter). Percy is a son of Hermes so he made it look like he was totally at ease with stealing (which he was not. Maybe I'll make that a bonus chapter). Thalia knew that that was Annabeth's one secret, only few knew for sure. Usually there is about 6 bottles of beer in a pack so I thought 30-40 was reasonable (more in storage room). In Annabeth's mind, Alex will be refered to as either Alex or Bitch because she is a bitch.**

**I truely am sorry for such a short chapter but I'm really sick so the computer was going blurry. I have about four more chapters done and I want to let you know that I'm changing the title to **_**Love is a Battlefield, Literally. **_**Well thanks for reading - Melanie.**


	13. The Game Part 2

**I'm pretty sure I mentioned a name change last chapter, so yeah. I'd also like to inform you that I will be starting a new story soon so updates won't be as constant as they used to be. Like I said a million times before, I'm not old. Therefore making me just a fan of PJO, not the author. I wonder who will be my 100th review. Well read on guys!**

**Chapter 13: The Game Part 2**

Sam smiled widely at me then risked a glance at Percy. I looked at him too and was shocked to see him completely red. His hand tightened around his beer bottle so much, it shattered around his firm grasp. He gripped the shards tighter and his hand started pouring blood.

I jumped up and ran over to him, I tried to pry his fingers off the glass and failed. I didn't know what to do so I did the only thing I _could_ do. I kissed him, and I mean I really _kissed_ him, like tongue and everything. I felt his fingers loosen and took advantage of that, I managed to get some of the glass out of his hand but not all of it.

I kissed him harder and much more animately and his fingers loosened completely. I got all of the glass out of his hand and pulled away, he wasn't happy about that and tried to kiss me again. "One second," I said to him. "I need your shirt to stop the bleeding."

He took of his shirt obediantly and I wrapped it tightly around his hand. He smiled gratefully and I put on a false smile for him. I heard footsteps behind me and I turned around, Sam was walking toward us.

I got up and glared at him. "Do not touch me." I said dangerously. He noded once and took a step closer. He was close enough so I kissed him softly. He had other ideas and tried to get me to open his mouth, I closed it tightly.

His hands moved to my arms and he tried to pull me closer. Our five seconds were up but he wouldn't let me go. I attempted squirming out but it didn't work. Then I was free.

I quickly figured out that Percy had tackled Sam to the ground. I watched as Percy repeatedly punched Sam over and over again. "She's mine. Don't ever touch her. I'll kill you without hesitation. She. Is. Mine." Percy said. After every sentence, he had punched Sam in the face.

His face was all bloody and he scrambled out the door. I looked at Thalia who was bone white and exchanged a glance with her, I tried to say I'm sorry with just that look and I think she understood. I didn't have time to see because Percy had pulled me with him behind the dummys. I layed my head on his chest and said quietly, "I want to go home."

He pulled me tight against him and said, "Me too."

I moved my lips to his and kissed him. It was way better kissing Percy then Sam. I pressed him against a dummy but when he shifted his weight slightly, we both went tumbling down. My faced burned as I heard nervous chuckles coming from our little group. We returned to our places quietly and some boy with chestnut colored hair spun.

I kind of zoned out after that, I know that somebody had to lick a toilet seat and somebody else had to throw a shoe at Luke's head. Then somebody was shaking me, I looked up at the girl in irritation. The girl gave me a meaningful look and understanding washed over me. "Truth." I blurted out without thinking.

I realized that Percy had spun on me and I mentally kicked myself. He smiled widely as if he had wanted me to say that. I could see a faint blush creeping on his face and he started to fidget. "There's a dance tommorrow and I was wondering if I asked you, would you go with me?" he questioned. By the time he was finished, his face was a bright red.

"Yes." I said.

"So will you go to the dance with me?" he asked.

"Yes." I repeated happily.

We were both smiling and I looked at Alex to see her glaring harshly at me, that made me smile wider. I spun the bottle and it landed on Sarah, I could tell she was super shy. "Truth." she said quietly.

"If you could go to the dance with anyone, who would it be?" I didn't really care about her answer until I saw her eyes flash to Percy. That made me angry. Why did he have to be so hot, why did everyone want him?

Sarah took of a flip-flop off and spun. I let myself zone out again and lost track of time completly. Before I knew it, the game was over. I looked up as Percy offered me his hand and took it willingly. He picked up my jeans and walked me to my room.

"Goodnight." he said sadly.

"Goodnight." I agreed and turned for my door. Before I could take a step closer to it, I felt Percy's lips on mine. I kissed him back and my heart started pounding in my chest.

I pulled back before we could get too carried away and he groaned. I walked into the room and something colorful caught my eye. I moved closer and looked at it, I laughed as I discovered it was the mortal game, Twister. "Play with me?" I asked.

He smiled mischieviously and noded, making me automatically suspicous. I sighed and shrugged it off, I can never understand him no matter how hard I try. We set it up quickly and played. After a couple minutes, we were all tangeled up. I was over top of him and our positions would make me blush.

Percy spun but before placing his hand on the correct spot, he slid his fingers across my stomach making me shudder and fall on him. I wrapped my legs around his and twined our fingers. I flipped my hair back and kissed him, I pressed my body tightly to his. I felt his breathe stutter slightly.

I moved back into a sitting position. "Annabeth, you're already half undressed," he complained. "We all loose our virginity at some point."

"Not now, Percy." I said.

From the look on his face, I could tell he already knew that would be my response before I said it. He suddenly smiled and said, "Let me try to convince you one more time and if I can't, I'll leave."

"Nope, but I don't want you to leave." I said. He hesitated then smiled and noded.

We cleaned up the game and I layed down on the bed. I watched as Percy took off his jeans slowly, not wanting to mess up his improvised bandages. I hadn't bothered myself with putting pajamas on.

He turned off the light and slid into the bed next to me. When my eyes adjusted, I jumped a bit, he was closer than I thought he had been. I gasped when he slid his arm under my shirt and around my waist. "Percy, stop tempting me!" I hissed.

"Is it working?" he asked.

"Yes." I said without thinking.

He moved closer and tightened his hold on me. I tried to ignore him...and failed. I layed my head on my chest and closed my eyes.

I had fallen asleep but I knew it couldn't be morning yet. I opened my eyes slightly but the room was still dark, so why was Percy getting up? I pretended to still be asleep as he adjusted me. He kissed me lightly once, put jeans on, and walked out the door.

The minute it shut, I sprang out of the bed and raced to the door. I cracked it open a bit to see Percy walk into Thalia's room. That's weird, no that's _suspicous._

I walked into the hallway and peered into Thalia's room. Percy was shaking her lightly. Next thing I knew, Percy was pinned to the ground by Thalia and she had her dagger poked into his side slightly. "It's me, Thalia, it's me." he said panicked.

"Percy?! What the _hell_ are you doing here?" Thalia whispered-screamed in his face. Good question.

"I need your help. I will explain it to you if you would kindly remove your dagger!"

"Right, sorry." she muttered. She removed the knife and I nearly fainted at the sight of more blood coming out of him. Thalia helped him wrap a real bandage around his stomach, he looks so pale.

"Thanks." he said.

She noded and folded her arms. "Now why do you need _my_ help? Why can't you ask Annabeth, she would do anything for you." Thalia said.

"First of all, I'm in love with my best friend." he said. I froze on the spot, this was definitely an OMG moment.

**Alright there's chapter 13. I tried to make this a long one because the last one was so short. I'm still sick but I'll live. Did anyone see the new Harry Potter movie? I'm so happy that the same directors are making the Lightning Thief movies. So exciting! Well thanks for reading - Melanie**


	14. A Peaceful Shower Is Wistfull Hopeing

**Well here is another chapter. The story will be ending soon...haha yeah right. I still have quite a few more chapters I want. I'm even thinking about a sequel after that. Well anyway, read on and don't forget to review.**

**Chapter 14: Peaceful shower? Yeah right.**

"You're in love with Grover?" Thalia teased.

"My _other_ best friend." he said annoyed.

"So two questions. One: Why are you telling _me_ this? Two: Why are you telling me this at _3 o'clock _in the morning?" she asked.

"I want it to be perfect when I tell her and you're also my other best friend. I'm telling you this _now_ because she's sleeping." he explained.

"What do you need my help with?" she sighed.

He hung his head in shame and stated implyingly, "You can dance. I can't."

She burst into laughter and he smiled at her weakly.

She placed his hands on her hips and moved her own around his neck. She showed him how to dance and I'll it admit it, it took _forever. _When she finally announced she was going to bed, he was very good.

When he hugged her, I ran back into the room shutting the door behind me. I moved back into the same position as earlier, the door opened. I opened my eyes slightly as he took off his jeans, he layed down quietly next to me. I felt his stare and tried to keep my breathing even, I'm pretty sure I fooled him because he _is_ Seaweed Brain.

***

This time when I woke up, light flooded the room. The first thing I saw was the tan, bare chest of my boyfriend. I smiled and snuggled closer to him, I heard a small laugh and looked up. Percy was awake and smiling fondly at me.

"What's the matter?" I asked. He looked tired but also troubled, he was definitely hiding something from me.

"Nothing."

"Don't lie to me."

"I said nothing." he answered almost coldly.

I was stunned at the acid leaking into his tone but then his expression softened and he looked both guilty and worried. "Okay, I guess I believe you." I lied.

I got up and made for the door. "Where are you going?" Percy asked.

"I'm going to take a shower." I said.

"Alone?" he asked uneasily.

"Oh _nooo_, I'm going to bring Michael Jackson back from the dead, take a shower with him, and go rape little kids." I said sarcastically.

"You're so hurtful. I'm coming." he decided. He put on some jeans and led the way out of the room. **(The bathroom in their room only contains a toilet, sink, and mirror. They're going to a room with a ton of showers and stuff.) **I followed him to this huge room filled with a bunch of showers (they had curtains).

I walked over to a vacant one and Percy followed. "What are you doing?" I asked.

"Going to take a shower."

"You do realize we can't be in the same shower, right?"

"I can't leave you unsupervised, I need you to be safe."

"You're not going in the same shower as me." I said firmly.

"I'll wait for you right here, call if you need me." he said and sat down next to my shower.

I got in and everything was going fine, but of course it didn't last. I heard Percy say, "It'll solve all our problems if I kill him now."

I peeked out behind the curtain to see Sam walking in and Percy reaching into his pocket. I've seen him do that mulitple times, he was pulling out riptide.

Alright, I have to make a decision. Option A: Let Percy and/or Sam get hurt or killed. Option B: Pull Percy into the shower with me to distact him, avoiding both.

I went with Option B, the embarrassing one. I grabbed his arm and yanked him in with me. He was dry as usual but the second he saw me, he got soaked. He just...stared at me. Oh gods, Thalia will never let me live this down. Is he in shock?

"Percy? Seaweed Brain? Hello, you in there?" I asked.

He snapped out of it and said, "You're so...so...so. There's not even a word to describe you! Do you know how attracted I am to you right now?"

I took that as a compliment and smiled at him unsurely. Then I heard Sam talking to someone and Percy clenched his teeth. He had a torn expression and I was afraid he'd kill Sam and get himself hurt in the process.

I took a step toward him so we were only a few inches apart. He still looked torn so I moved closer and kissed him. My tongue ran the course of his teeth before he responded. I kept the kiss going until I absolutely needed air, I took one deep breathe then moved my lips to his neck.

Sam's voice was fading so I took a step back, turned the water off, and grabbed my towel. I wrapped it around me tightly and walked out of the shower. Alex came out of the shower next to mine and when she saw me, her expression was one of great hatred. Percy walked out behind me and her expression changed to alarmed. "Wait, don't put the towel on! We were finally getting somewhere!" Percy said loudly.

I blushed and smacked his chest, it made my hand throb. It's time to mess with the-bitch-of-the-year's head. I pulled him close to me and said just loud enough for Alex to hear, "We'll pick back up where we left off in the room."

He smiled widely and played with my towel a bit. I felt bad for leading him on but it was so worth it when I saw Alex's face. I kissed him and started walking back to the room. "You coming, Pretty Boy?" I called behind me.

He scrambled after me as I walked back to my room. When we got there, he locked the door and shut off the lights. I kind of just stood off to the side trying to figure out the best way to break it to him that I wasn't serious.

He took my hand and pulled me over to the bed and kissed me. "Percy, stop. I didn't mean it, I just wanted to make that stupid girl jealous." I said hurriedly.

"Why not?" he demanded.

"I want to wait until I'm married." I said.

"Nobody would know." he pressed.

"Aphrodite has a t.v. and she'll tell all of Olympus, then they'll tell all the half-bloods, then people will talk. Embarrassing, it would be embarrassing." I retorted.

"So I have to wait until we're married?"

"You sound pretty confident thay I'll marry you."

"That or I'll wait until your husband goes out of town."

"What makes you think I'd cheat on him?"

"Because you'll be curious to know if there's someone better."

"But the guy I marry will be the best for me or I wouldn't be married to him."

"I am that guy, or atleast let me _try_ to be." When I didn't say anything he continued, "Back to the matter at hand, are those the best reasons you have?"

"I'm afraid."

"Of what?"

"You deciding to leave me. Waking up alone. Getting caught by my mother. Spiders. Doing something wrong. Shall I continue?" I listed off.

"I won't leave you. I'll be here when you wake up. I'll bribe Aphrodite not to tell anyone. I'll kill the spiders. I'll fix anything that goes wrong. Anything else?"

"Getting hurt."

"I won't let you get her." he reasoned softly.

"I...am out of reasons."

"Thought so."

"What happens if you're not that guy?"

"I'll push him down the stairs."

"But I love that guy."

"Then...I'll have to try to win you back. Whatever it takes."

"Well it doesn't matter anyway. I'm only 17, I'm not old enough to marry. You can't even be that guy yet."

"Yet. You're turning 18 in less than a week."

"Yeah, maybe Prince Charming will come and sweep me off my feet."

"Maybe Prince Charming is here and waiting to do just that."  
"Yeah, maybe." I said.

**I thought I'd end it on a romantic note, sorry if the humor was a little...uncomfortable. I tried to make it funny with the whole shower thing. If you look back then you'll notice that Percy was pretty pissed about something earlier, I bet you don't have a clue. I just had to put that argument in, you'll also see why they are so old later on. Well sorry again for the long wait and I'll try to post another chapter tomorrow. Review...really. Damn it, just review. Haha, yeah.**


	15. Author's Note

**Sorry, guys but this is an authors note. I am continuing the story so chille out. I was grounded for punching my brother and giving him a black eye. Now I am officially ungrounded!!! So yeah, I'll be updating again shortly and I hope you guys stick with me! Hehe see you later, and don't be lazy and forget to review. Gods! Alright so goodbye for real -Melanie :^)**


	16. Here Comes Petter Cottontail

**Short chapter, coming up. I finally updated. Well this is a sort of funny filler chapter but I'll ****attempt ****to update soon but no promises and stop with the angry reviews about how I need to hurry up and review, you could ask nicely... Oh and by the way, I don't own PJO, duh!**

**Chapter 16: Here comes Peter Cottontail**

_"Yeah, maybe Prince Charming will come and sweep me off my feet."_

_"Maybe Prince Charming is here and waiting to do just that."_

_"Yeah, maybe." I said._

"Oh, what if I decided I wanted to become a leprachaun and started walking on my knees, talked with an Irish accent, drank lots of beer, and got into arguments with old people 'cause they just don't understand what it's like being a midget?" Percy asked.

"No, Sal, I would not break up with you." I repeated for the millionth time.

Thalia and I had made up and now we had to listen to Percy being all paranoid and asking dumb questions. Thalia had an amused expression on as we sat, eating luch, at an empty table. "What if I went crazy and decided to wear a big pink furry bunny suit forever and changed my name to Peter Cottontail?" he asked.

"Are you planning on doing that anytime soon?"

"...no."

"Then you have nothing to worry about."

"Yeah, but what if-"

"JUST SHUT UP, I'M NOT BREAKING UP WITH YOU!" I screamed.

Everyone went quiet and stared at me, I blushed crimson and sank down in my seat. Thalia burst into uncontrollable laughter, the silence shatterd and people got back to what they were doing. I felt eyes on me so I turned around, there was Luke, staring at me with an amused expression. I whipped back around when his eyes met mine and buried myself in Percy's shoulder, he knew I was tense so he put an arm around me.

He lightened the mood by balancing a hotdog on his nose, I smiled and squirted bright red ketchup all over his face. The hotdog dropped in his lap, he picked it up, rubbed it against his face, and ate the now red weiner in the course of 5 seconds. "Wow, that was..." I said at a loss for words.

"Amazing, hot, sexy?" he purred.

"I was going more toward disgusting, gross, weird." I smirked.

"Oh, puh-lease. You're just saying that to hide the fact that you are imensely attracted to me and find my every stupid antic beyond sexy." he said.

"Yup, that's definitely it. You're so smart." I complimented sarcasticly.

"Why, thank you."

I slapped a hand to my forehead and shook my head disapprovingly, he's so stupid...but that _was_ pretty damn sexy. Thalia smirked from across the table, I pulled a Percy-I stuck my tongue out at her and mad moose antlers with my hands. "Oh my gods, I can't believe you just did that." Thalia laughed.

I blushed again but this time I gave her the finger. "Mhmm, I went there."

"Well then!"

"And you say I'm immature." Percy mummbled.

"Oh, honey...yeah. I mean you did knock yourself out with a bundle of grapes."

He shuddered at the memory and gave me a grimace. "What are you talking about?" Thalia asked.

"Long story. Best left unkown."

"Is that, like, your slogan now?" she said.

"But of course!"

She just smiled and shook her head pitifully. "It'a damn good thing you're pretty."

**Yeah, that's it. Deal with it. Sorry but guys, I'm in a horrible mood. I'm sorry for not updating again but I've been doing things like schoolwork, cheerleading, and my boyfriend. Haha, I'm...joking. I'm not a slut but I **_**am**_** 16. I just turned 16 a couple days ago so whatever. Updates will be slow because I have to sneak on cuz my mom caught me with my boyfriend...you know the rest, so yeah. TTYL, don't forget to update ~ Melanie :^/**


	17. Who Says Lightning Never Strikes Twice?

**I'm here, I'm queer, but don't get used to it because I'm leaving ya. Haha, got that from Family Guy. Sorry I haven't updated, I was playing football with some friends and I hadn't stretched before running and I ripped my damn quad and broke 2 fingers! Lots of pain, guys, lots of pain. I'll probably update more often, or not. So here's the next chapter. Enjoy. Oh and check out my new story, A Kiss Is Worth More Than A Picture. Thanks guys!**

**Chapter 17: Who says lightning never strikes twice?**

"Okay, we are getting wayyyy off task guys." Thalia said.

We were sitting in my room just chilling out on my bed, I was eating grapes and we were discussing plans. Yup, right up my ally.

"Wait, you guys never told me what we were supposed to even be doing here!" I almost shouted.

"Aww, shit. Why didn't you tell me sooner? We were sent on this quest because Luke keeps getting more and more recruits and we're trying to figure out where they're getting them from."

I pondered this for a moment. "Makes sense." I agreed with a nod.

"Hey, I wonder if we can order pizza from here. Can't they just, like, bring a boat and deliver it. But then again, it would probably get cold..." Percy said.

We both stared at him like he was the biggest idiot we'd ever met, actually, haha, he was. He put his hands up, palms facing us, in surrender. "I hate boats." Thalia grummbled. "They make me dizzy, it smells like fucking burnt fishsticks in here."

Now that she said it, I knew what she was talking about. I wrinkled my nose in disgust and ate a couple more grapes. "Err, guys, that's from me." Percy admitted, we gave him questioning looks. "Well Thalia over there," He glanced at her with a sneer. "decided to practice her little fireworks charade and burnt me."

"Oh, get over yourself, Fishstick."

"You get over yourself, Sparky."

Faster than I thought was phsically possible, she had her knife out and she traced it gently across his foot, a thin line of blood quickly rolled down. He grimaced and shot her a death glare as I threw water on it. I watched with fascination as the skin knit itself back together and looked good as new. "Really, Thals? Really?" I asked.

"He called me Sparky, I am not going to take that lying down!" I looked pointedly at the bed she was laying on. "Shut up."

"Give me some grapes." Percy whined.

"Umm, no." I said firmly, I quickly continued before he could argue. "You're going to choke again. Don't be stupid. It's hard, I know, just try, for me."

He looked hurt then he defiantly snatched about a dozen grapes from me. He popped a couple into his mouth and chewed them, as if that made up for the last time he ate them. "You know what, you really underestimate me. I think you could trust me with a vegetable."

"Grapes are fruit." I corrected.

"Your point..."

I sighed and shook my head, Thalia was still glaring at Percy and I could practically see what was going through her mind. Her slicing Percy up into tiny ribbons then throwing them overboard, "Let's see you use your powers now, you dumb Fishstick!"

I jumped up and looked at her in alarm, she did the same and we stared at each other with wide eyes. "Did I just-"

"I think so!" she cut me off.

"But how is that even-"

"Possible? I know! This is so weird!"

I couldn't believe it, I had just red her mind. Percy grabbed a book and promptly smacked himself on the head with it repeatedly. "Guys, really! I want to know what's going on too. Keep me in the damn loop." he begged. We both stopped squealing and glared at him harshly. "Or not..." he mummbled.

We got a hold of ourselves and sat back down. I stared out the little porthole when Thalia suddenly said, "Umm, Annabeth, your boyfriend is choking on grapes."

I sat up quickly and looked down at him in disbelief. "I told you, you idiot!" I screamed and punched him as hard as I could in the stomach, he spit it out and slumped, unconscious.

"Who says lightning never strikes twice!" Thalia shouted.

Haha, ironic. I looked down at my boyfriend. "You really need to start listening to me more often..."


	18. Just Say It

**I HAVE A SOLUTION!!! Alright, you guys know how I don't update often? Well, I'll agree to post another chapter TONIGHT if you guys look at my new story, Don't Cry, and answer my poll. You have to write a review for Don't Cry, telling me that you want me to update again soon or something. And if you're lucky I'll update that too along with A Kiss Is Worth More Than A Picture. So that's it. Read on.**

**Chapter 18: Just Say It**

I knew he loved me, it was practically a given. He had admitted it aloud...to Thalia, not me, not yet. I wished he would, I wished he would with all my heart. It seemed only appropriate that he say it first, because I knew what I would say when he said those annoying three little words.

I stared at him as he tried building one of those little ship-in-a- bottle things. I couldn't imagine why he would even attempt such a thing, not when you have ADHD. His facial expressions had me mesmerized, the way he concetrated whole heartedly on his work and how he would glance up at me every once in awhile to offer me a small smile.

I tucked my knees into my chest and rested my head on them, it was my favorite position for some reason. He moved his hand through his lush, black locks and scrunched his eyebrows together, I loved it when he did that.

Out of nowhere, I wondered if he could do that one thing muscular guys do with their pecks, making them move up and down. I wouldn't ask him that but I couldn't help wondering...and imagining. He looked at me and blew out his breath in a form of relaxing. I smiled and blew him a kiss, he pretended to catch it then pocket it.

"For later." he promised with a wink.

"For later." I repeated to myself.

He stretched then crawled to me like a predator stalking its prey, closing in for the kill. Before I could move, he lunged at me and layered my face in kisses. I smiled as he finally layed one on my mouth then stopped to look at me.

Just say it, I thought, in an attempt to transfer the message in his brain.

"Say what?" he wondered.

"What?" I asked.

He looked confused then he simply shook his head, shrugging it off, and continued staring at me. "Annabeth," he said.

He was still holding onto me, we were laying side by side on the floor, I realized for the first time that we had a pretty physical relationship. "Yeah?" I whispered.

"I love you," he blurted out suddenly.

I didn't think he'd say it like that, so bluntly. I figured it would be romantic, very romantic, yet this was so much better.

Now a normal girl would say "I love you, too". Well I'm not exactly normal so of course I say, "It took you long enough, I was beginning to worry." I swept a hand across my forehead, wiping away nonexistant sweat.

He chuckled and layed a kiss on my forehead then scratched the back of his head. He focused on something then grabbed a loose strand of my hair between his fingers, he then procedded to tuck it securly behind my ear. "I love you, too, you know." I said nonchalantly.

"Oh?" he inquired.

"Yeah, have for awhile. Did you know you're not very good at being sneaky?"

"Why do you say that?" he asked in confusion.

"Oh, no reason." I lied.

"Well, I'm glad you feel the same," he said formaly, but then got more playful. "So does that mean we get to have sex yet?"

I smiled. "Mayyyyybe."

**Read top if you have not yet done so.**


	19. Authors Note

OMG I am so sorry guys! I've been very distarcted lately, what with guy troubles and all. Expect updates on most my stories very soon. I am watching the SuperBowl at the moment (GO COLTS) and am very busy. God! I am officially scared, I do, in fact, NOT want to get hunted down and killed in my sleep, thank you VERY much. Give me a break guys, if you knew what I've been going through... So, yeah, expect updates soon. AND DAMN YOU SAINTS!!!! STOP INTERCEPTING THE BALL! BITCHES! Sorry, about that, I need to express my football related anger in some way and hitting my best friend is not the way to go. Okay, so don't harrass me anymore. I am about to update. i am sensitive about death threats. very small voice. Remember to review when I update, and thank you. GOOOO COLTS, WOOT! Later, babes, Mel out.

Oh and also, if you think Annabeth is ooc in my latest story, stfu. She is a relatively angry person and I believe I have expressed that well. Also, you DO NOT know how she thinks so leave me alone about the ooc comments. Man. (If you haven't caught on yet, I am bipolar so please do not provoke me, thanks.)

Alright, so for real now, Mel out.


	20. Beyond Shocked

** Read at bottom, seriously.**

_"Well, I'm glad you feel the same," he said formally, but then got more playful. "So does that mean we get to have sex yet?"_

_ I smiled. "Mayyyyybe."_

**Chapter 19: **_**Beyond**_** Shocked**

"Maybe? What do you mean by maybe? Is that a yes, a no?" Percy urged.

"Well, I don't know." I teased.

He lay there next to me in utter confusion, I smiled at him calmly as he was proccessing that little bit of information. Then, he rolled over on top of me, letting all his weight press me down. I felt all the breath rush out of me and I saw blackspots.

"Oh, Annabeth. You might be a tease but I am a dead weight."

"Can't. Breathe." I choked out.

He held his position for another minute then rolled back over next to me. He nuzzled his face into my hair and breathed in deeply, he let out his breath slowly and I shivered as it tickled my skin. I put a hand over his mouth and smiled at him gently. "Shhhh. I want you to just lay here with me for awhile. No sex talk. No kissing. No touching."

"I can do that," he murmerred against my hand, which I slowly took away from his mouth.

"When we get home, things will never be the same, you know."

"Yeah," he sighed.

"We're gonna be harrassed, and made fun of, and whispered about, and talked about, and people are gonna be thinking we're doing stuff, and Chiron's gonna restrict us, and our parents are gonna be pissed, and we're never gonna be a normal couple."

He was quiet, waiting nervously for me to get to the point.

"And yet," I continued. "We're gonna make it work, because I want to be with you forever."

He breathed a sigh of relief and gently laced his fingers with mine. I scooted closer to him and touched my lips to his for just a second. "I though there was no kissing." he commented.

"Eh, rules are made to be broken. All of them."

"ALL of them?" he asked wiggling his eyebrows.

"Yeah," I said warily.

"Soo," he said. "Top or bottom?"

I opened my mouth in disgust at what he was implying and kicked his shin, keep in mind that we were still laying side by side on the floor. "Why do you keep bringing that up?"

"I love you and I want to get to know all of you, every last part."

"When I'm ready, I'll tell you. Okay? Can you stop with that? I wish I could give you what you want, but I can't. Not now. Not yet."

"Alright. Whatever you want."

"Let's just stick with kissing. Maybe even touching but that's it, okay?"

"Whatever you want," he repeated.

This time, I rolled over on top of him and said, "Whatever?"

"Umm, yes?" he said unsurely.

"Well I want you to go up to that Alex chick and tell her that you do not like her and she needs to stop hitting on you."

"Are you _jealous_?"

"The better question, my dear Percy, is are _you_ jealous?"

With that being said, we got up and walked into Thalia's room.

..........

.........

........

.......

......

.....

....

...

..

.

With that exaggerated silence being dot-dot-dotted (...), Percy and I stood there in _beyond surprised, beyond shocked_ silence.

Someone was in the room with Thalia.

And that someone was in her bed.

And that someone was kissing her.

And that someone had blonde hair.

**Tada! And that is the end of this chapter, I am proud to say. Oh, and check out my profile for my thoughts on the cast choice for Annabeth. AND my poll. REVIEW, MY CHILDREN. Lol. Yeah, but seriously. And I think you people should know that I am now beyond scared. Just saying. Please don't kill me. I am fragile. And my boyfriend will KILL you. Seriously. He's that overprotective. My best friend will kick your ass too. I say this with your personal safety in mind. Review. Oh, and by the way, GET OFF MY BACK ABOUT THE SUPER BOWL!!! I AM DISAPPOINTED AS IT IS, THANK YOU VERY MUCH!!!!**


	21. The Choice Of A Lifetime

**Read bottom.**

_Someone was in the room with Thalia._

_And that someone was in her bed._

_And that someone was kissing her._

_And that someone had blonde hair._

**Chapter 20: The Choice Of A Lifetime**

I looked over the blanket warily and saw Luke laying there on top of Thalia as he kissed her. Thalia made moaning sounds as Luke ripped off her shirt and threw it behind him without a backwards glance. I took a step back and almost tripped over Percy, he didn't catch me like I thought he would, but he did stop my fall with his body. They paused in their kissing but we got out the door just in time, unnoticed by both.

I put my head against the door after it was shut and closed my eyes. Percy put a hand on my shoulder but I shrugged it off and turned my face away from him. "Annab-Trish?" he asked.

I bit my lip and shook my head. "I'm sorry, Per-Sal I need some time to think things through. We need a break." I said.

My own words hurt me but I couldn't be with Percy if my feelings were all mixed up, it wouldn't be fair to him. I began my ascent up the stairs when his voice rang out with misery clearly evident in it. "Don't do this, Anna. I love you. Please, don't do this."

"That's not my name," is the only thing I can say. "Not now, anyway."

I walked up the stairs and onto the deck, I leaned against a wall in the back and slowly fell down it. My tears began to fall and my nose started to burn, my chest heaved with every strangled sob that forced its way out.

I had to make a choice.

Black hair or blonde hair.

Scar or no scar.

Green eyes or blue eyes.

Betrayal or no betrayal.

Love or lust.

I wanted so bad to have it all, both of them.

But I couldn't.

And it was desiscion time.

Except the desicison I would have to make would hurt me and my black haired god. I should just end it all now. That's what would be the best choice of all. Win-win for everyone. No choice, no pain.

I gathered my will and brought my knife to my neck.

I pressed it gently until a single drop of blood fell onto my skirt.

Then it was wrentched from my hand and thrown far away. I watched it clang to the ground 50 feet from where I sat. I felt myself begin to faint from all the stress and hyperventilation. I looked up and the last thing I saw before my blackout was a girl standing above me with a grimace and a frown on her face.

Then you heard one last thing. "You stupid girl. You can't just kill yourself, your life is far too valuable, Annabeth."

Black out.

**I know that it was a very ooc moment and Annabeth isn't like that but it was the only thing that would work with the next chapter. It was also very short but hey, I wanted to end it there. I bet you all can't figure out what will happen next and tell me if you want it to be in someone else's pov half the time next chapter. And if anyone has any ideas, feel free to share them. Review. If I get 25 reviews I'll update tomorrow, I swear on it. I'll tell you where I live if I do not and you can torture me, like in Stephen King's novel, Misery. Good Book. 30 reviews get you a update...TONIGHT. You have until 10 Eastern Time. Alright, review. Also, check out my other stories, particularly Don't Look Down On Me. Put me on author alert! REVIEW. Mel out.**


	22. The Choice

**Read bottom.**

_I gathered my will and brought my knife to my neck._

_I pressed it gently until a single drop of blood fell onto my skirt._

_Then it was wrentched from my hand and thrown far away, I watched it clang to the ground 50 feet from where I sat. I felt myself begin to faint from all the stress and hyperventilation. I looked up and the last thing I saw before my blackout was a girl standing above me with a grimace and a frown on her face._

_Then you heard one last thing. "You stupid girl. You can't just kill yourself, your life is far too valuable, Annabeth."_

_Black out._

**Chapter 21: The Choice**

I woke up and looked around me, I was in a familiar yet not familiar room. It was the same looking as my room but it was a bashe color and there was more personal items. I wanted to get up and leave the room and find out who it belonged to but I couldn't move. Well, my body didn't want to.

"Annabeth?" a voice asked. A female voice.

I turned toward it and jumped in shock, it wasn't Thalia like I thought it was. Instead, it was that Alex girl who was always hitting on my boyfr-

I cut my thought off quickly before the pain could overwhelm me.

"If you want Salvatore," I said. "You can't have him. I love him."

Then I realized she called me Annabeth, my real name. She smiled a tiny smile as she saw me come to this realization. With a smile on her face, she looked about 2000 times nicer than I've ever seen her.

"I'm afraid we haven't officially met yet. I'm Alexandra Schmidt, Camp Half-Blood spy, daughter of Athena. You have no idea how great it is to finally meet you."

"What?" I said in utter confusion.

"I'm just like you, a spy. I knew it was you from the second I saw your face. The pained expression when you saw Luke, the way you looked at Percy Jackson, the way you didn't act like an average Aphrodite."

"I was that bad of an actor?" I mummble.

"No, actually. I just knew what I was looking for. Chiron told me over an Iris Message that you guys would be coming soon. He estimated a few weeks but with your boyfriends water power and how close we were to camp...well you got here in a couple days."

She sat down next to me and smiled kindly. "So you're not bad?" I asked.

She throws back her head and laughs. "I don't think so. That's not what I've been told."

"But you don't look like an Athena child."

She stuck a finger on her eye and took out a blue contact revealing a gray eye. "I straighten my hair every day and dye it dark so I won't be recognized. I've been on the Titans side for 3 years now, or at least they think so."

She winked at me and stuck the contact back into her eye. "Wow. You're really good. I didn't suspect a thing. I even fake seduced Percy in front of you to make you jealous." I said.

She laughed again. "I know. You faked that well. I seriously thought you were going to have sex with him. Oh, I don't like him like that, by the way."

"It doesn't matter," I mummbled. "I broke up with him."

"Why? I thought you loved him."

"I saw Thalia with Luke. I can't lead Percy on if I have feelings for someone else."

"But you don't love Luke, you just don't want to let him go. You don't want him to fall for someone else, you want him to be all yours very bad. But Percy, that's a natural love. He loves you so much, I can tell. You were out for about 3 hours. I saw him in the hallway bawling his eyes out and asking for you. He's a total mess."

"Oh, noo." I moaned.

She smiled a sad smile then slapped me hard across the face. I looked at her in shock, I couldn't believe I believed her, now she knew my secret. When I looked up at her though, she was biting her lip and her nice girl image was back.

"What was that for?" I asked.

"For trying to kill yourself! That was stupid of you, so so stupid of you. We need you, if we want to win this war, Percy's heart would be crushed and he'd die. He'd _die_, Annabeth! Do you want him to die?"

"No! Of course not, how could you even ask that?"

"Then you have to get back together with him."

I felt a smile creep up on my face, I would be getting Percy back. If he'd take me of course. "I will!" I said.

I jumped up, grabbed Alexandra's hand, and ran as fast as I could out of the room. I ran to my hallwall and tripped over my ex boyfriend, Alex ran into the door to Thalia's room and Luke came rushing out. Both boys stared at me.

And it was choice time.

And I knew who I would be chosing.

I turned to Percy, grabbed his chin, and kissed him as passionately as I could on the lips. He kissed me back with even more force and tangled his hands in my hair.

I stood up, pulling him with me, smiled at Luke, then pulled him into my room. I shut the lights off and locked the door.

"I'm ready," I said. "I want to have sex with you. I'm so so so so so-"

He cut me off by picking me up around the waist, twirling me around, and kissed me hard. "Shut up. I love you. And we don't have to do anything if you don't want to."

"Trust me, I want this. Now are we gonna talk or make love?"

I saw his teeth flash in a smile, then we fell on the bed.

As we kissed, I thought about how great of a choice I made. And then we did the thing I had been so scared of, scared of for no reason.

**Sorry if you didn't want them to have sex but it was required, your welcome if you did want them to. I bet I shocked you all, aye? I have a new favorite song and you all have to listen to it: Tie Me Down. Also, if I get 30 reviews I'll update tonight AND tomorrow. 25 reviews gets you an update tomorrow. I passed the 300 reviews mark, finally! Also, check out my other stories. REVIEW. And if you add me on story alert or something and not review I will be very upset with you. I almost punched this bitch today. Long story. Well, check my poll but read my other stories first! Ight? Later. Mel out. Oh, and REVIEW.**


	23. She Knows, He Doesn'tYet

**Read bottom.**

_And it was choice time._

_And I knew who I would be chosing._

_I turned to Percy, grabbed his chin, and kissed him as passionately as I could on the lips. He kissed me back with even more force and tangled his hands in my hair._

_I stood up, pulling him with me, smiled at Luke, then pulled him into my room. I shut the lights off and locked the door._

_"I'm ready," I said. "I want to have sex with you. I'm so so so so so-"_

_He cut me off by picking me up around the waist, twirling me around, and kissed me hard. "Shut up. I love you. And we don't have to do anything if you don't want to."_

_"Trust me, I want this. Now are we gonna talk or make love?"_

_I saw his teeth flash in a smile, then we fell on the bed._

_As we kissed, I thought about how great of a choice I made. And then we did the thing I had been so scared of, scared of for no reason._

**Chapter 22: She knows, he doesn't...yet**

I was in shock at what I had just done the night before. I told myself time and time again that I'd wait until I was married to have sex. Then I did it under the influence of spur of the moment, and yet, I don't regret it. It felt bad, it felt good, it felt amazing, but I was really sore down there if you know what I mean.

I turned over and looked at Percy's sleeping form, I smiled when I saw a thin trail of drool going down his cheek. I wiped it off with my finger and dryed my finger off with the blanket. I bit my lip and decided to get dressed, I had a little trouble getting up because 1) I was sore, and 2) I didn't want to leave him, I just wanted to cuddle up with him all day. I grabbed some clothes and made my way to the bathroom, I got dressed and washed my face off. I also fixed my hair so it was actually presentable and, you know, not bad looking. Ugh, I don't know, I'm tired. Gods.

I walked back into the room and noticed Percy was _still_ sleeping. I smiled and took this as an opprotunity to wake him up Annabeth style. I walked to the edge of the bed, stood up on it, then started jumping until he fell off and woke up. I smiled down at him until he grabbed my ankle and pulled me down next to him. He rolled over on top of me and gave me a long kiss.

I sighed and pushed him away knowing that he was ready for Round 2. He made to protest but I put a finger to his lips to shut him up. "Shhh, later. I'm hungry. Now, get up and get dressed."

"Rawr," he said, kissed my neck one last time, and got up.

I watched him as he got dressed, he looked a little uncomfortable as I stared. "Oh, what? It's alright for you to look at me naked but I can't look at you?" I teased, half serious.

"No, it's not that. It's just, it's hard to tell what you like or not so how would I know if you liked my body?"

I stood up and sauntered over to him. "Oh, Percy, don't worry, I _love_ your body," I whispered.

Lust sparked in his eyes, it was so startling that I jumped back. He tackled me onto the bed and gave me frenzied kisses everywhere, I giggled and pushed his chest. "This is what you get for teasing me!" he shouted.

I went with the flow and kissed him everywhere I could, but stopped him when I felt his hands lingered to my skirt. "No. Not. Right. Now." I said, still kissing him after every word.

He sighed exasperately and got off me, he threw his shirt on and offered me his hand. I took it easily and we walked to the dining room, I saw Thalia, and hesitated. Then I was blasted with shouts reverberating in my head. "DOES SHE KNOW? I THINK SHE KNOWS. BUT IT DIDN'T HAPPEN. BUT I KNOW _SHE_ DID IT. OH, GODS, I'M SO DEAD!"

I knew the voice, Thalia's, but she didn't open her mouth and her whole expression was calm and collected, at least on the outside. I narrowed my eyes unconsciously but then relaxed some.

"Hey, Brooke!" I called to her as we walked closer.

She jumped three feet in the air, then turned around and hugged me tightly around the waist. "Hey, Trish! Sal. What's up?" she asked hurriedly.

"You look a little panicky, Brooke. What's up?" Percy teased innocently.

She focused on him for a second and I knew she was reading his mind. "You know." she groaned and put her head on her arms, which were laying on the table. "But we didn't actually do it. We didn't go all the way, I swear. I'm sorry, it was stupid, inconsiderate, he could have recognized me."

"Don't worry, we're gonna put this behind us." I said.

Percy gave me a questioning look but I just shrugged it off. This time, Thalia focused on me and her eyes got bigger then I've ever seen them. "You tried to-" she began but I cut her off.

"Not now. I'm hungry." I said.

She looked at me with angry eyes but said nothing else as we-Percy and I-got our food. When we came back, I couldn't meet her eyes and I picked at my food. Percy, being Seaweed Brain and all, was completely oblivous to my worry and Thalia's sizzling and spiking anger. It took some of the tension off my back as he rubbed my upper thigh outside my skirt. I kind of liked the feel of his gentle hands, it was very soothing. I leaned against his side and tried to maintain as much body contact with him as possible.

We remained in silence the whole tme we ate, I couldn't talk with the lump in my throat. I didn't know what to tell Thalia and I was deathly afraid she'd tell Percy, who knew what would happen then?

When we were done eating, I told Percy that Thalia and I needed some girl talk time and he needed to take a shower. He noded and left us. Once we got into my room, Thalia exploded.

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING TRYING TO COMMIT SUICIDE?"

"I don't know," I mummbled. "I was hurt."

"So what? You are the stupidest smart-girl I know. Gods! I can't even talk to you right now!"

She fumed and sat down on my bed, we stared at each other as I sat on the floor, leaning against the door.

After a while, there was a light knock on the door. "Hey, can I come in?" Percy's soft voice asked.

"Yeah, one sec." I said.

"Pleasssssse don't tell him" I mouthed.

Her eyes were hard and I knew that she was going to tell him. I closed my eyes and opened the door, Percy walked in, fully dressed but with wet hair. "What's up with you two?" he asked.

"Ask Annabeth." Thalia said a bit nastily, I couldn't help but feel I deserved it.

"Percy, there's something you need to know..."

**And that's a cliff hanger. Very sorry I couldn't update before as promised, I spent the weekend at my friends house and he made me completely forget. Again, very sorry. I was only able on for a second yesterday so I added another chapter to one of my other stories. Review for happiness on my part, and an update for yours. Oh, and I got a couple requests to describe the sex scene but I'm not going to do that, strictly sticking with suggestive themes, that's all. If someone else wants to write a one-shot about it, I honestly don't care for I do not have any patent or such on this story. Well, review again. I love you all. Mel out.**


	24. Confessions Are Never Easy

**Read bottom.**

_"Pleasssssse don't tell him" I mouthed._

_Her eyes were hard and I knew that she was going to tell him. I closed my eyes and opened the door, Percy walked in, fully dressed but with wet hair. "What's up with you two?" he asked._

_"Ask Annabeth." Thalia said a bit nastily, I couldn't help but feel I deserved it._

_"Percy, there's something you need to know..."_

**Chapter 23: Confessions Are Never Easy, But Makeup Sex Is Great**

"What's up, Annabeth?" he asked.

"Well, um, as you already know...I was in a very sensitive state and I thought that life was getting a little hard to handle-"

"What are you getting at?" he demanded with dread evident in his tone.

"I tried to kill myself." I blurted out.

He froze and stared at me. "You...what?"

I put a hand to my forehead and looked away, trying to rub away the headache that was forming. Percy walked out of the room without a word.

I turned to Thalia and we exchanged worried glances. A minute later, Percy walked back in with a bunch of those wrapping things and duct tape. He grabbed my wrists and began wrapping the bandages around my arms. I could only stare as he did it, then he wrapped them around my neck. I slapped his hands away and demanded what he was doing.

"You obviously can't be trusted anymore." he said.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You're never going to be by yourself anymore, that's what. I still can't wrap it around my head that you would even try that! I love you, doesn't that mean _anything_?"

"Percy, it means _everything_." I said quietly.

He looked down at me, then grabbed me and gave me a long, hard kiss, which I enjoyed far to much for that matter. I pushed him away from me and used my foot to kick him onto the bed. I jumped on him and pinned his arms down.

"You're my bitch now!" I declared.

Thalia smiled faintly and left the room, shutting and locking the door and flipping the light off on her way. He attacked my face with kisses but I grabbed his hair and held him down. "Huh?"

"Tsk-tsk. I don't think so, bitch." I growled.

I pushed off him slightly so as to get his shirt off, he grinned at me as the first article of clothing disappeared. I wiped the grin off his face when I used my nails to dig into his chest and travel downward. He grimaced at the pain, a couple of the lines from my fingernails began to bleed in places.

"Ow, Annabeth." he said.

"Quit your whining. No pain, no game."

I kissed each marking very gently, he winced when I stopped and pushed down on them with my palms. I looked down at my hands and saw the bandages, I stopped and stared at them. Percy leaned up and began to kiss my jaw but when he didn't get a response he stopped. "What's up?" he asked.

"I can't have sex with you if there's these bandages covering my body. I just can't." I said.

"You can take them off," he suggested.

I noded and began stripping myself of all the annoying bandages, they exposed my wrists which were a little red from the fabric rubbing against them. Percy took my wrist and kissed the inside of it where my pulse was, he could probably feel my rampaging heart beat against his lips.

"Can we wait until later to do this? My wrists still hurt a lot."

"What happened to no pain, no game?"

"It only applies to you." I responded stubbornly.

"Aw, disappointment, Annabeth, is a real bitch."

"Yes, yes it is." I opened my mouth and pretended to chew thoughtfully. "Yup, you can taste the bitch in the air."

"I'd rather taste you," he said and grabbed my arms, pulling me to him. I yelped when he touched the sensitive skin but I tried to muffle it so that it would sound like a moan. Mission failed. He stopped touching me and just layed his arms out at his sides. "Alright, later."

"Thank you."

I touched my lips to his neck and kissed it gently, pulling away when he started to get too into it. I rolled over next to him, and he rolled over on top of me instead. He reached beneath my shirt and began counting up my ribs, I set my hand over his and raised an eyebrow.

"Excuse you," I teased.

"Excuse me," he returned, going higher and higher.

"Percy," I said.

He heard something in my tone and stopped, he frowned and sat back, going back to my side. "Yeah?" he asked.

I kissed his jaw once. "I love you so much," I said, my eyes filled with tears. "It scares me so bad, I can't lose you. There's always the danger of you getting hurt or dying. I need you, I can't lose you."

"Do you understand how scared I was when you told me you couldn't do us anymore? Or when you tried to kill yourself? I can't lose you, either, baby. I need you to never do that again, promise me."

"I promise I'll never do it again, I swear." I said.

I was crying uncontrollably now, Percy wouldn't cry but his eyes filled with water. My chest heaved and I made myself stop crying, I couldn't take the pain. I finally stopped crying and pulled myself together, I smiled grimly at my boyfriend and closed my eyes. I put my hand over his heart then trailed it down his stomach, I felt the scratch marks I had previously inflicted.

I reached the top of his jeans and pulled at them. "These come off now." I said.

"I love you so much, Annabeth." he whispered.

**Thalia's POV for the first time ever. Woah!**

I still can't believe Annabeth tried to kill herself, she's never even thought about it before, at least as far as I know of. I love that girl, she's been an important aspect of my life for years but I really can't stand her sometimes. Oh, and now she's fucking her boyfriend, that's just _awesome_ of her.

What I didn't tell them was that, as they were dicking around, I've been keeping track of where we've been going. I'VE been keeping my side of the deal with Artemis, but I've been completely breaking Athena's side. I told her I would make sure her daughter stayed a virgin, but that obviously didn't happen, I also told her I wouldn't let her fall in love with Percy. Again, I failed. She's going to be so pissed, unless she doesn't find out.

I absent mindedly made my way to the deck, I sat on the bench to the edge of the boat and stared at the waves. I closed my eyes and let the amazing sea breeze blow through my hair, a gentle smile came out of nowhere and curved my lips up. I breathed big, deep breaths slowly, taking in the scene. I always had a love for the ocean, to a certain extent, not as much as the Fishstick though. My smile widened as I thought of that boy, he was the reason Annabeth was so happy, she deserved someone good. Percy was most definitely good for her, even if he WAS a Seaweed Brain.

"It's peaceful, isn't it?" I jumped at the sound of the smooth velvet voice.

I opened my eyes and my breath caught as I saw Luke staring out at the waves, holding onto the rail. He turned toward me and smiled a half smile. I grinned a little back and nudged him with my foot, he caught it and pulled me closer to him. He pulled me onto his lap so we were face to face, he placed a light kiss on my neck then one on my lips.

I enjoyed it, it had never been hard aknowledging the fact that I loved Luke, but it got harder when I became a hunter. I placed a hand on his chest and pushed, he opened his eyes and frowned.

"I can't do this," I whispered.

I got up slowly and returned to my room, not sparing the man I loved a single backwards glance.

**That's it. Now we know what Thalia's been up to. This is the first time I've done a pov other than Annabeth's. I have 425 reviews and I'm totally physced about it. I want really badly to reach 450 so review. Also, this story is almost complete, I've been focusing mainly on the romance but I have to keep the plot going right? Let me know if you want a sequel. Alright, well review. I also want you all to know that I am going to go back and make revisions, I don't know what I was thinking when I first wrote the story... Alright, review. Woah, this chapter consists of more than 1,500 words. That's...never mind. Mel out.**


	25. A Subtle Way Of Getting Answers

**Read bottom. (Just A Filler Chapter)**

_I got up slowly and returned to my room, not sparing the man I loved a single backwards glance._

**Chapter 24: A Subtle Way Of Getting Answers**

**Percy's PoV-Woah!**

I stared at Annabeth, she was relaxing on the bed, watching tv. I sat on the arm chair in the corner of the room, I couldn't seem to wrap it around my head that she loved me, me of all people. She was everything to me now and I was uncertain, not about her, not about us, but about the future. What I wanted most was a family, I wanted to be something I never had-a father. I didn't know how to tell her that, of course I wouldn't get her pregnant without her consent, I could never do that. She glanced my way and gave me a smile that sent my heart pounding, I smiled back. She brought her knees up to her chest and rested her chin on them, she really enjoyed that history channel...thing.

"Annabeth?" I asked.

She turned toward me again, waiting for an answer. "Yeah?"

"Ummm, well..." I began but stopped myself.

She sensed my discomfort and turned the tv off, she got off the bed and sat on my lap instead. She was sitting on me sideways so we could see each others faces clearly, she had her arms tight around my waist. I put my hand on the small of her back to keep her from falling and she shivered slightly.

"Just spit it out, Percy," she urged.

She poked me in the side with her finger and frowned at my expression. "Let's play a game." I decided.

"What kind of game?" she asked cautiously.

"Well, we each ask each other a question and you have to answer all of them truthfully."

"That doesn't sound like a game." I remained silent. "Alright," she sighed. "You go first."

"What age do you picture yourself married?"

She thought about it for a second. "23," she answered.

"Why?"

She smirked. "Uh-uh-uh, it's not your turn. Umm, what do you prefer-coke or pepsi?"

"Definitely pepsi. It has so much more flavor than coke, it kind of defeats the purpose of pop if it tastes like water."

"Yeah, I see where you're coming from."

"Okay, so, how many kids do you want?"

She stiffened at the question and her eyes searched mine suspiciously. "Why do you ask?"

"Hey, it's not your turn to ask the question!" I whined.

She sighed. She continued staring at me but she had more of a thoughtful expression now. "Umm, probably 3. Two boys and a girl."

"Hmm," I hummed thoughtfully.

"What are you thinking about getting me pregant?" she asked jokingly. I didn't answer her. She froze completely and the smile quickly faded from her face. "You aren't thinking about getting me pregnant, right, Percy?" she asked, now in alarm.

"Well..."

"Say it!"

"Yeah, but not until you're ready. What I mean to say is, I want to have kids soon but maybe not until we get older. I mean you turn 18 tomorrow and that's just not old enough. Right? Right. So yeah, but I do want kids...soon."

"Percy, you can't possibly expect... I'm 17! I'm way to young for that. How could you even _think_ about that?"

She jumped from my lap and moved to a corner at the other side of the room, she crossed her arms over her chest and glared at me. "Annabeth," I sighed.

"No, I can't talk to you right now. And I swear if you got me pregnant...I'll kill you." she said, dead serious.

"You're not, I promise." I answered hastily.

I walked toward her cautiously and went to put my arms around her but she ducked out of reach. "No. Don't you _dare_ touch me right now, Perseus Jackson!"

I stopped. She was definitely angry if she used my full name, things weren't going to well.

**Annabeth's PoV**

I couldn't believe him! Sure, I did want to have kids someday but not until I'm old at, like, 30! He obviously didn't realize how sensitive I was to that particular subject but I was too angry to try to understand. I rubbed my hands furiously over my face and ran into the bathroom, I locked the door and sat on the toilet.

I sat there for a few minutes, trying my best to keep my face blank. Then there was a soft knock on the door. "Annabeth," Percy's voice said through the 2 inch thick wood. "Let's talk about this."

I remained silent.

"I love you." he said.

Silence.

"I gave up immortality and a luxurious island for you."

Silence.

"I don't know why you're so angry." he said. I got up and leaned against the door to better hear him. I slid down it at the exact same time as he did. "You know I would never do that, never."

Silence.

"Please," his voice was so gently that I almost came out. Almost, being, not quite.

Silence.

"I want to be a dad, Annabeth. I can admit that. I can't wait, it gets my heart pounding when I think about it. I want to be the father of a living, breathing creature, I want to take care of it....I want to be a father to him like I wish my dad was to me."

Silence.

**Percy's PoV**

I gave up and just sat there, leaning my head on the door. Then, all of a sudden, it opened and I saw Annabeth's legs standing beside me. I licked my lips despite myself and stared at them, they were tan and...lucious. I wrenched my eyes away and instead looked up at her, she was staring down at me.

She then decided to kneel down next to me, and kiss my cheek once, very swiftly. "Does that mean I'm forgiven?" I asked.

She thought about it, taking her sweet time. "Yeah, almost."

She then did something the surprised-and hurt me-greatly. She curled her hand in a fist and punched me between the legs. Hard.

I groaned and cupped my hand over my throbbing organ. "Owwwwwwww," I moaned. "What was that for?"

"I was thinking that maybe if I punched you enough down there then you would either lose all feeling for it and not want sex anymore, or become infertile, that way we don't have to worry about pregnancy."

"Why don't you just get your tubes tied?" I snapped.

She just smirked and ruffled my hair. "Oh, Percy, you have a lot to learn."

With that, she plopped back down on the bed and resumed watching the history channel thing like nothing happened. She was one confusing girl, never giving me a straight forward answer, that was one of the reasons I loved her so.

**Alright, that chapter is finished. I had such bad writers block so this was pretty much just a filler chapter that meant pretty much nothing. It probably won't even be mentioned again until the sequel. So I have something important to say: would anyone like to beta read for me. I want a beta b/c I want to have someone give me a second opinion on my chapter. I am not a reader of this story, only the writer so I do not know what you guys like or not. Also, the person who DOES decide to beta for me, gets to know what happens next and where I plan on taking the sequel. Review, please, and I want you to know that the next chapter will be fast in coming. Remember: Reviews make updates come faster. Just saying... Okay, that's all for now, Mel out.**


	26. Author's Note IMPORTANT

I regret to inform you all that I am taking a break from fanfiction. Actually, I'm not sure at all if it's only temporary. Who knows. But yeah, with that being said, good bye. Don't be too angry. Sorry. Bye.


	27. Author's Note IM BACK

I've decided I'm done with my temporary break. Congratulations. But my chapters will probably be dark and maybe creepy and stuff. Better then nothing. If anyone has any ideas, give them to me. And if you gave me some for the last chapter, I forgot them so you should resend them. Sorry. At least I'm being truthful. Well have a _great _summer and review well. And check out ALL my stories. If you like this one then you'll like the next. Look at my new misc. story too. I'm currently working on that one and updates are more frequent with it. So ya, get right on that. Oh, and if I stay off of fanfiction for a month without updating at all then I'm dead so feel free to continue the stories if you like. Thank you. ~ Melanie


	28. What A Creeper

**Yes! It's what all of you have been waiting for! A new chapter! So I'm not as crazy depressed as before so it shouldn't be as dark as I orginally thought they'd be. I'll explain it in the bottom author's note. Also, if I get at least 100 reviews and if you all check out my story A Walking Mess then I'll update within the week! Okay so go ahead and read the chapter.**

_She just smirked and ruffled my hair. "Oh, Percy, you have a lot to learn."_

_With that, she plopped back down on the bed and resumed watching the history channel thing like nothing happened. She was one confusing girl, never giving me a straight forward answer, that was one of the reasons I loved her so._

**Chapter 25: What A Creeper...**

I woke to the sound of a door being opened. I looked up and saw a man with dark hair and dark eyes with a long sword in his hand and at the ready. His cold eyes met mine for only a second before his slowly creeped down my body. I looked down too, realizing I was naked and quickly grabbing a blanket off the floor. I threw it over myself and Percy and glared at the man who was still staring at me.

"What do you want?" I demanded.

"It's time for training." he said gruffly.

"We'll be a moment. As you already know." I said evenly.

His eyes pierced me for a second before he walked out of the room, closing the door as he went.

"Percy, wake up." I said.

He mummbled something and rolled over and away from me.

"Percy you stupid fuck, wake up!" I yelled.

He rolled back toward me with his eyes stll closed and a smirk upon his face. I glared for a second before jumping off the bed, throwing some clothes on, and walking out the door, quickly slamming it behind me. I saw the man from earlier walking into a room a couple down from my own, teenagers all around me were exiting their rooms for 5 a.m. training. I watched as Thalia walked out of her room and promptly fell to the floor beside me.

"I'm so tired!' she groaned.

I rolled my eyes and stared at her.

"Tiiiiirrrreeeddddd." she moaned again.

"I know, Brooke." I said.

She looked up at me. "You know what?"

"That you're tired."

"I never said I was tired..."

It took me a minute but I finally remembered the time I had accidently read her mind. She must have been looking into mine as I thought it because I saw her frown and get up from the floor. She was about to tell me something when the door opened and hit me from behind.

Percy came out fully dressed and looking half dead so I decided not to screamd at him, just give him a quick glare.

I turned back around and ran straight into the creepy guy who woke me up. He grabbed onto each of my arms to keep me from falling. I yelped and smacked his arms away, promptly making myself fall on my ass. I saw a hint of a smile on the guys face, I was too surprised to move from his eyes which were slowing undressing me.

I got up slowly, glaring at him as I did, then went and stood next to my boyfriend who was then wide awake and glaring at the guy. He did a quick role check and then we were on our way to the training arena.

As we were making our way to the arena, Percy tried to hold my hand. I snatched it away before he could grab it and sent a quick glare his way.

"Good morning to you too," he said.

"Shut up."

"I didn't say anything!"

"...oh. Hmm."

"What?"

"Nothing."

We walked into the room and gathered around the one guy.

"3 hours of solid training. Pair up." he ordered. "Begin!"

I looked at Percy but before I could say anything, a hand clamped over my shoulder. "You, Princess, are with me." a voice said.

I didn't need to turn around to know who it was.

**K well that's all I've got. No idea what to put next. Ideas people! Please! You can't make me do ALL the work! So my excuses. 1) my boyfriend broke up with me so I was pretty depressed but I found someone new and am now engaged to this fantastic girl and am happier then I've ever been (oh and if you're wondering I AM bi). Another reason, I'm on vacation right now in Cali but am going home with my little cousin tomorow. I get bad headaches this time of year and my head is fucking killing me right now. The cookie monster ate my fingers so I'm typing with my toes. Okay the last one was a lie but it would be a privilage to get my poor little fingers eaten by the cookie monster. Lalalala sorry, I'm happy right now because of my lovely girlfriend. K so if you have any ideas, please tell me them and also, check out A Walking Mess, it's the story of my life and maybe it'll make you better understand why I can't update as much as I like. My life is fucked up if you're wondering. Not that I'm looking for sympathy, hate that. K later. ~ Melanie**


	29. More Than A Toy LAST CHAP

**Y'all hate me, I know. But I have writers block. I just don't know where to go with this anymore, not that I had any idea before, trust me, every chapter I've done I've been winging it. Haha. Anyways, I won't bore you with an author's note. Check out my new story Missed. I'll probably update that a lot. And my poll! Kay, hope you like, gimme some feedback guys. I had a difficult time deciding who should grab her shoulder, hope you like my choice. Now READ!**

_"3 hours of solid training. Pair up." he ordered. "Begin!"_

_I looked at Percy but before I could say anything, a hand clamped over my shoulder. "You, Princess, are with me." a voice said._

_I didn't need to turn around to know who it was._

**Chapter 26: More Then A Toy LAST CHAPTER**

I turned around. Even though I knew who it was by the sound of his voice, I was still startled to see who it was. The man smirked at the nervousness that became evident in my eyes. I would remember the look in his eyes for the rest of my life, which may come to an end soon actually.

"Come along, why don't you?" he said.

I looked back at Percy one last time before an iron hand clamped around my wrist and dragged me forward.

"Weapons at the ready," Luke said to me with his infamous sly smirk and blazing eyes. I felt my heart pratically melt in my chest before I snapped out of it. I licked my lips and got my knife out.

We began our fight with a mutual agreement between our eyes. I was very uncertain if I would win that fight, but I wouldn't let it show. No, I'd never let it show. We were not evenly matched but I was putting up a good fight.

I noticed without noticing that we drew the attention of every person in the room. Luke's thoughts were the loudest. He was always a very loud person.

As I looked in his blue, yes blue, eyes, he came to a standstill. I didn't realize he had stopped until my knife cut him across the side of his throat. He hissed and cupped his throat with his hand while using the other with the blade to smack my knife out of my hand.

He glared at me severely, in a way he had never glared at me before. I was very aware of the audience around us, I felt their stares.

Luke only had one word to say to me. "Come."

I dropped my head like a small child who knows he has done wrong, and follow him slowly. Now, if I had been allowed to be Annabeth instead of Trish then I would hold my head up high and glare at anyone who challenged me. But I'm Trish. So I looked like an injured puppy.

Luke didn't look behind him, he knew I would follow.

After a while, I made it to what could only have been his private office. I was so scared that I couldn't even make myself take in my surrondings. Pathetic, I know.

I watched as Luke bandaged his neck to prevent himself from bleeding out. He then turned to me with a strange glimmer in his eyes.

"Your name?" he asked.

He mustve known who I was, who I really was, right? Or else he wouldn't have called me in. He was toying with me, I just knew it.

"Trish Parks" I said confidently, but with a little fear mixed in. What bothered me most was that that fear was _real._

"Trish, huh?" he said, voice amused. "Well, Trish. I've decided to put you on my latest mission."

I was startled. What was he _talking_ about? He MUST know it was me.

"Uhmm?" I moaned, at a loss for words.

"We're getting ready to dock to pick up some more very suspectible half bloods. I want you on my team."

I couldn't help but feel like there was more to that then I felt like interpreting.

"Okay..and when will this be...happening?" I asked slowly.

"In..two days...understandddd?" he said, making fun of how slowly I was talking before.

"Yeah." I said quickly.

"Okay, you're dismissed."

As I was about to turn around and walk out, he gave me the Luke Look, the one that made me melt all those years ago. I stopped and stared at him with my head tilted.

I mentally shook myself out of it and walked to the door. His last words made me jump.

"I'll be watching you, Princess. You're more then what meets the eye, aren't you? And keep that knife close, it's a good one I see."

I walked out hastily. He DID know my secret. He used my old nickname twice. And he reffered to the weapon he himself had given me almost ten years ago. The question was, why was he playing with me and not just killing me before I could become a bigger threat? Then the answer hit me harder then a tidal wave.

Luke was going to use me to send a message.

**Awww you guys mad that I've decided to end it here? Haha I bet you are! Well I realized that this is chapter 26! That's a lot of chapters. Don't worry, there's going to be a sequel. Just need to figure out what to put in there. Now if anyone would like to assist me, I'd be more then happy to give you a shot and give you fair recognition. And that would probably promote you're own stories and name as well. Or you guys can just give me a quick idea here and there. Rather be here. Okay! So I'll give you guys a preview of my newest chapter for the sequel and you guys can decide to read it or not. I promise the sequel will be bigger, better, make more sense, and of course the romance, namely Percabeth, will be higher. And the plot will be much better. So give me ideas for names, chapters, anything. Or tell me if you don't want me to write a sequel but that would be kinda stupid. I think I'll call it Love Is A Battlefield, Literally Part 2. Yup! So REVIEW! Thanks guys. I love you all, my dedicated, devoted, fans. I hope to please you guys some more in the future. And PLEASE check out my other work. I'll be posting new stories when I get a new charger for my old lap top. So put me on author alert. Thanks again guys. I'm so happy you've decided to read this and continue on to the very last chapter. I love you! Haha so that probably added some extra words to this chapter so you guys go ahead and either make me happy and click the review button or make me sad and click the x button. Either way, thank you. Toodles! Love, Mel.**


	30. Question

Hey guys sorry this isn't a chapter or anything but is the 2nd Generation of PJO going to be under its own category or this one? How many of you have read it yet? I ordered it online but I did something wrong and ugh I'm pretty fucking frustarted. Kay, let me know please. Byes.


	31. AndIm Back

wow so just getting back to fanfiction. and vie decided to continue writing. could use some support my lovelys.

-mel


End file.
